


The Dragons Song

by dancesWITHsporks



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesWITHsporks/pseuds/dancesWITHsporks
Summary: Raihan can’t help but be in love with one of the most popular pop stars in Kalos. But when she travels to Galar for a concert series he misses his chance to meet her resulting in him meeting a beautiful foreign trainer in the Wild Area instead. But this trainer carries with her a big secret.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. The Adventure Begins

“Remember Lyla, you have to be at the rehearsal the day before each concert.” A woman with short blonde hair spoke quickly to the young girl across from her. 

“I know,Rachel. I’ll also keep in contact with you at all times” Lyla looked at her manager as her hand ran through the fur of her Buneary slowly. The pink fluff contrasting nicely against her own tan skin. 

Reaching into her purse Rachel pulled out a small card and handed it over to Lyla. “This is your license for the foreign Pokémon. You are not to breed any of them. If any are traded you are to immediately inform customs.” Looking down at the buneary she smirked and reached out to pat the bunny Pokémon’s head. “Though I doubt she’ll trade any of you. Right, Strawberry?” 

Strawberry looked up from Lylas lap and chittered in agreement. 

Lyla smirked at her manager before taking the card and slipping it into her backpack. Looking out the window she watched as the Motostoke Airport grew closer and closer into view. They had arrived to their destination.

The Galar region. 

~*~

Raihan walked down the street from the Motostoke train station, casually glancing at his phone. He was late for some leader meeting at the Motostoke gym before the opening ceremonies. Whatever,it’s not like I’m missing anything important. Leon can fill me in after. He thought to himself as he scrolled through Pokegram. Noticing a picture of Nessa he stopped to look at it. Nessa was at the meeting, why was she posting a photo?

“What the hell!?!” 

Raihan stared at the photo on his screen for a moment before looking at the caption on the photo. 

“My best friend is finally here! Good luck on your performance tonight Lyla! #mybestie #betterthanyours #Galarleagueopeningceremony” 

Nessa was best friends with Lyla? Lyla! His favorite pop singer from the Kalos region? Raihan took off like a bullet down the street. He was obviously missing something! 

Five minutes later he was bursting through the door to the private locker room of the fire gym. Just in time to see Lyla walk into a private changing room. Damn he had missed her, maybe he could knock on her door and quickly grab a photo? 

Raihan began to move towards the room when he was stopped by Nessa. 

“Where have you been?” She was standing between him and the door now. He’d have to get through her to get to Lyla. 

“I just got here off the train. I was making my way here.” He tried to move around her to get to the door. 

“You missed the meeting. We went over the set list for each gyms concert.” Nessa crossed her arms and waited for his next answer. 

“Nessa, I’m sorry I’m late but could I just talk to Lyla real quick?” Giving Neesa a pleading look he waited for an answer. 

“Sorry. She’s getting ready for her performance. If you were on time you would have met her, like the rest of us did.” 

“Come on! You’re her best friend, can’t you just...pull some strings for me?” Raihan was about to get on his knees and beg to meet Lyla when he heard the door open behind Nessa. 

“Ly?” Nessa turned around to look at the door. Instead of her friend standing in the doorway it was her manager. 

“Lyla is getting ready to head onstage for her performance. What is with all of the noise?” Rachel looked between the two leaders. 

“Sorry, Rachel. This is the dragon gym leader. He was late and was hoping to see Lyla.” Nessa shot Raihan an angry look. Great, now Rachel was gonna be peeved off at her. 

“I’m sorry. Lyla can’t meet with anyone right now. Perhaps after the ceremony?” Rachel looked at the two. 

Raihan bit his lip and thought for a moment before nodding. “I guess that’s fair.” 

“Good. Perhaps you two should get ready to enter the field as well?” Rachel gave them both a serious look before going back into the room and shutting the door. 

~*~ 

It had been nice to meet up with Nessa once she landed in Motostoke. Lyla had missed her close friend. They had met when Nessa was doing a photoshoot in Kalos years ago while Lyla was touring. They had been best friends ever since. 

Lyla trusted Nessa more then anyone else in her life. They had enjoyed multiple vacations together as well as even spent certain holidays together. Nessa had even sent Lyla a Sobble to add to her collection. At the end of the day, Lyla knew that Nessa would always have her back and support her. That was why Nessa was one of only two people outside her family that new her secret. 

Once she had arrived at the gym, Lyla sat down with the gym leaders and went over the concert plans for each of their gyms. Well, almost all of the gym leaders. Two of the leaders were missing for some reason. Besides that, everything was easily falling into place. 

The plan was simple really. To celebrate the first successful year of the new champion, the new chairman had organized a concert series at each gym. Lyla was the headliner and would perform at each gym, but the gym leaders would also hire their own performers for each gym. It was an interesting idea but Lyla would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited.

The main thing though, and it was super important to her. Was that in the week between each concert, she would be allowed to explore the Galar region and catch new Pokémon to add to her team. 

While Lyla loved being a singer, she also enjoyed collecting and training Pokémon from every region she visited. Heck, she even had an Alolan Ninetails from her last concert tour. She lived for the exploration of each region. If she hadn’t been discovered when she was a little girl then she would have easily pursued a career as a Pokémon researcher. 

An hour later Lyla stood at the base of the steps that led onstage. She could hear the roar of the crowd around her. The feeling in the air was electric, her body vibrated with the excitement of her upcoming performance. A new region brought on new challenges as far as the crowds went. What if they didn’t like how she sounded or how her show went? Lyla felt a tug on her skirt and looked down at the Florges next to her. She always opened with her fairy Pokémon. The move set that she had been trained with worked perfectly for an opening number. 

“You’re right Kore, I’m getting worked up again for no reason. Let’s put on the best show we’ve done yet!” Lyla raised her hand for a high-five and the flower Pokémon returned the gesture before going back into its love ball. At this point Kore knew the drill and Lyla could feel the eagerness coming from the Pokémon in its ball. With one final breath Lyla stepped onto the stage for her first concert in Galar. 

~*~ 

Raihan stood next to Nessa in the reserved Gym Leader section. Every gym had one incase the other leaders wanted to watch a match without the chaos of fans trying to get their attention. Looking down onto the pitch he watched as Lyla stepped onto the stage to begin her set. 

She was stunning, her long pink hair was pulled into a high ponytail and it swayed with each dance move she did. Raihan was impressed by how easily she danced in the white heeled boots that complimented the pink, blue and white outfit that she wore. The skirts frilled layers bounced with each step and the top fit her just right. In short, she was adorable and Raihan was practically in love. 

Nessa nudged him and Raihan realized he had been silently staring at the stage long enough that the first song had already ended and she was moving onto her next song. Raihan focused on her voice and he audibly sighed at the sound of it. 

Her voice had been the first thing he had ever noticed about her. He had been listening to his Meloetta music app when a commercial came on for her new album. The commercial played part of a song and Raihan was instantly hooked. He looked her up on poke-tube and found countless music videos she had performed. But he didn’t pay attention the the videos, he simply stared at her. The way her hips swayed was entrancing and now that she was actually here, in the same building as him, he realized she was even more beautiful. 

“Nessa, you HAVE to introduce me to her after this. Please.” Raihan looked at the Water Gym Leader, his eyes begging desperately. 

“Why are you so desperate to meet her now? She’ll be at your gym performing soon anyway.” Nessa looked at him quizzically for a moment before smirking as she remembered something. “Wait a moment, you were the only one to not request another band to perform with her.” 

Raihan swallowed hard as Nessa began to interrogate her. “I just don’t think we need a bunch of performers taking time away from the battles.” Hopefully that would throw her off the scent. 

“Liar.” 

Nope, she didn’t buy it. 

Nessa looked over Raihan and remembered how insistent he had been to meet Lyla before the concert and how he suddenly was at the gym after she had posted the photo. She knew the photo had played a part because the idiot had liked it. Raihan rarely ever liked a photo. Nessa grinned at him as a lightbulb clicked on. “You just wanted her all to yourself! You like her!” She practically yelled. 

Milo and Gordie both looked at the two of them before smirking and turning back to their conversation. They knew how much Nessa liked to tease Raihan and barely paid any attention to it at this point. 

“N-no I don’t.” Raihan stuttered before looking away from Nessa. 

The grin grew larger as Nessa observed Raihan. “Let me see your phone then. If you don’t like her then I won’t find any of her music or photos on your phone.” Putting out her hand she waited for him to reply. 

Raihan realized he was trapped. He’d have to give her the phone or just admit it. Groaning he glared at Nessa, she was like an annoying little sister. “Fine, you win. I do like her. But come on, millions of people like her.” He could feel his face getting hot at the admission. 

Nessa had to admit. He had a point. Currently Lylas fan page had over two million fans and it was still growing. But something was different with Raihan compared to say, Gordie, who was a known fan of hers. “You really like her! Like you like like her!” 

“Will you keep it down? Don’t need the whole stadium knowing!” Raihan was now covering Nessa’s mouth with his hand. 

Squirming under his hand Nessa broke free after a few moments and giggled at Raihan. “Oh man, she is gonna freak when I tell her the Tamer of Dragons has a big crush on her!” Pulling out her phone she began to send a text to Lyla. Of course she wouldn’t get it until after the concert but Nessa was too excited to wait! 

“No!” Raihan reaches out for the phone but watched as it floated out of his reach. “Nes, please don’t. It’s a silly crush. If anything you can tell her after the challenge is over! I don’t need the concert at my stadium to be awkward.” 

Thinking about it carefully she nodded and called her phone back. Before shoving it into her pocket she pulled Raihan into a quick selfie. She’d make sure to post it later. For now her focus was on her friends performance. 

Turning back to the concert, Raihan watched admiringly as Lyla continued her set. 

It wasn’t until the last song that Raihan was truly awestruck by her. Halfway through the song she had pulled out a love ball and tossed it into the air. A Pokémon he had never seen before was released and as it appeared it used petal dance and petals scattered around the arena as confetti was dropped from above. 

As the confetti began to settle Raihan listened to the final words of the song as they rang throughout the stadium. 

“Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standin',I'll be standin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing”

Raihan watched as she playfully struck her final pose, an adorable copy of Leon, the new chairman’s, signature pose. He could stand there and watch her all day, he wanted to. Feeling a nudge in his side he looked at Nessa who motioned to the door. Time to head onto the field. 

~*~

Lyla tried to slow her breathing as she took her final bows. She’s have to speak into the microphone in a moment to welcome the new chairman onto the stage. Her concert had gone perfectly and her adrenaline was pumping rapidly through her body. She felt like she could do an additional concert. Recalling her Pokémon she held the microphone up to her mouth to speak. 

“Thank you Galar! I feel so honored to have been invited to perform for you all!” The crowd around her roared with applause. “As you all know, today marks an entire year since your new champion officially took up her new title. Defeating your unbeatable champion in a magnificent battle, after saving all of Galar from destruction! Now, without further ado! Please welcome your Chairman and the once Unbeatable Champion, Leon!” Lyla motioned to the stairs as Leon walked onstage followed by the current Champion. 

“Thank you Lyla for that wonderful introduction and that amazing concert! Let’s have another round of applause for Lyla and her wonderful Pokémon Florges!” He hugged Lyla carefully as the crowd roared with cheers. Stepping back he continued his speech. 

Lyla took that as her cue to leave and she quietly made her way off the stage and to the locker room. Passing by the large amount of challengers, the gym leaders now entering from the opposite side of the stadium, she nodded to all of them and wished them good luck before disappearing into her changing room.

Lyla wished that she could have seen Nessa on the field, to be there and cheer for her best friend. But Nessa knew how important it was for Lyla to be able to pull off what she was about to do. 

Listening she heard the chairman introduce the challengers and she knew it was time. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the front of her hair and pulled the pink wig that she had been wearing off. Long black hair fell just passed her shoulders. Grabbing a brush she ran it through her hair. Now that it was brushed out it was easy to see the waves that naturally formed. 

Walking over to her backpack to pulled out a simpler set of clothes. Dark jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with black boots. Something so simple no one would recognize her. Changing quickly she switched from her designer purse to a simple white frilled rucksack. Hearing a knock on the door she froze for a moment. Why was someone back here during the ceremony? Lyla prepared herself as the door opened. 

“Ly?” Rachel’s head appeared from behind the door and she watched as Lyla visibly relaxed. “If you would have checked your roto phone you would have known I was coming down.” 

Lyla watched as Rachel shut the door behind her and locked it. “Sorry, I was too excited to get out to the wild area!” Pulling on her rucksack and a white beret, she took one last look in the mirror before looking at Rachel. “How do I look?” 

Rachel walked around her silently taking in every detail of the now transformed pop star. Satisfied that no one would recognize her she nodded and took a step back. “You look like Mina. Not Lyla. It’s been awhile since you’ve been able to adventure as Mina. Please, be careful. You know your mother would freak if she knew I let you do this.” 

Mina sighed and pulled out her roto phone. “I’ll activate the Find My Phone feature. That way if you are really worried, you can find me.” Showing the phone to Rachel she waited. 

“I guess that’s ok.” Tapping her foot on the floor she sighed once more. “Mina, make sure you call once a day and check in. If you don’t, I’m sending Arcanine our to find you.” 

“Deal.” Mina walked over and hugged Rachel tightly before moving to the door. This was it, all that was keeping her from truly enjoying the Galar region as her true self, was a door. Taking a final deep breath she unlocked the door and stepped into the locker room.

Getting from the locker room to the front of the gym was easy since everyone was focused on the opening ceremonies. Stopping at the sliding doors she checked her waist for her pokeballs before finally stepping into the new region. 

It was time for her to begin her Galar adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it’s been a hot minute since I actually posted a fanfic instead of letting it sit in my folder. This is currently planned to be a long fanfic, each gym will have their own chapter as well as a few chapters letting us see what Mina/Lyla is up to on her adventures. 
> 
> What songs would you like Mina/Lyla to sing at each gym? What types of other performers would you like to see her interact with? Heck! Let me know what other Pokémon from the many other regions in the series you’d like to see her have! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. What’s in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos! It’s been a really long time since I actually posted a fanfic! 
> 
> I naturally like to do as much research as possible when I write so this can cause me to take a long time to actually put words down. 
> 
> I’m so sorry it took so long for this chapter! Hopefully it won’t be so long for the next chapter!

Mina looked at the vast area in front of her. According to her map she was in the Wild Area. It was impressive, the weather was different depending on where you where and according to the map even the Pokémon could be wildly stronger in certain areas. The entire ecosystem of the area was fascinating to her,she had no idea where she wanted to start. 

Putting away the map she instead looked around her, to her right there was something that looked like an old tower. To her left was a hill that led down to a bridge that went behind Motostoke, that could prove to be interesting. 

Watching as trainers quickly peddled passed her on their bikes, she wondered if she should get one herself. She’d always put it off, all the traveling she did would make taking a bike with her a chore. She had her blades back in Kalos, but she had left those at home. When she first went to Hoen she had picked up a bike, but she had given it away before leaving. Mina did have one other option to help her get around.

Tapping the ball on her hip her Rapidash popped out and whinied excitedly at her. Axel pawed at the ground in anticipation. Why did his trainer summon him? Was it time for a battle? Tossing his fiery mane he looked around for a moment at the new surroundings.

“Axel, no battle this time, I need a ride around this area. Think you're up for some exercise?” Mina reached out and ran her hand down the long neck of the Rapidash. She wasn’t too worried about being burned, thankfully her and Axel where close enough that he wouldn’t burn her. 

Some of the other trainers stopped and gawked at the Pokémon for a moment before muttering something about fairy types before moving on. A few stopped and asked to take a photo of the rare Pokémon. 

“Rare? It’s a Rapidash. How is it rare?” Mina asked one of the trainers who stopped to take a photo. 

“You’re not from here? Are you?” The trainer looked Mina over before continuing. “The Rapidash that are found here are Fairy type Pokémon.” 

“Fairy? That’s amazing!” Well that explained the comments. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll keep an eye out for one of those!” Definitely a Pokémon she would need to seek out. 

Mina was excited to know that there were rare forms here as well. It reminded her of her trip to Alola and made her even more excited to get started. Axel kneeled down and allowed Mina to mount him. Once she was settled Axel stood and began to walk in the direction Mina motioned to. 

It didn’t take her too long to get down the hill and to the bridge. It looked like the Wild Area continued on for miles. Was that another town in the distance? Mina looked at the hiker standing next to the bridge.

“Excuse me. What town is that?” Mina smiled at the hiker while she waited. 

“That’s Hammerlocke, it’s home to the dragon gym. The final one in the challenge run.” He looked her up and down for a moment. “Though you may want to get stronger Pokémon before you go that way. The Pokémon are very high leveled and dangerous.” 

Mina smirked at him, if only he knew the kind of Pokémon she had taken down. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll keep that in mind.” She nudged Axel forward but frowned when the pokemon refused to move. “Seriously?” 

The Pokémon looked back at her before shaking his head and pawing at the ground. He didn’t want his owner to get hurt. Turning around, he began to walk back up the hill. 

“Axel, come on. Lets go across the bridge.” Mina felt the Pokémon winnie quietly. Sighing loudly Mina knew this would be a battle she wouldn’t win. “Fine, you pick where we go first.” 

~*~ 

Raihan walked towards the exit of Motostoke. Apparently Lyla had had to leave right after her concert. He had missed his chance to see her. Nessa had apologized profusely and promised him that she would introduce them when Lyla performed at her gym.

Scrolling through his Pokegram he had hoped to see some kind of update from Lyla on where she was currently. Maybe he could accidentally bump into her. But she hadn’t posted anything since her pre concert photo. Sighing he closed the app and pulled up the pokemon tracking app he had. It was constantly updated by other trainers in the wild area. They’d post sightings of rare Pokémon and it was a great way for Raihan to keep an eye on the Dreepy population. 

Stopping in his tracks he had to double check that his app wasn’t glitching. Someone had spotted a fire-type Rapidash in the wild area? Right in front of Motostoke? Pulling up his Chatot news app he was surprised to see photos of the Pokémon in the wild area. There was a woman riding it as well. He had to find them!

Raihan wasn’t a fire trainer, but if this trainer had a Rapidash from another region then what other Pokémon might she have? Pulling up the tracking app he found the most recent sighting and headed in that direction. 

“Hey Rotom? Next time there’s an update on that Rapidash let me know please.” Raihan felt the phone buzz before he headed towards Watchtower Ruins. 

“I wonder what region it’s from? Maybe the trainer will have some dragon types on her as well?” Raihan picked up his pace as he headed towards the haunted tower. 

The ruins where a great place to pick up some ghost type Pokémon, they loved the dark emptiness of the old tower. He had helped Allister a few times to take count of the Haunter population. The little gym leader was adorable and Raihan couldn’t help but feel like a big brother to the Ghost leader. 

Raihan was lost in thought when he felt his Rotom phone buzz. Stopping near the watchtower he looked at the phone. The Rapidash had been spotted again. This time in the Dappled Grove. That wasn’t exactly too helpful as the grove was massive and could take a while to search. Not to mention, it seemed that the trainer was on the move. Thinking for a moment he began to walk towards the grove. Maybe he’d get lucky and they’d still be there. 

~*~ 

Mina had to admit, the apple grove that she had found was stunning and the view of the lake below was magnificent. She had set up the tent Nessa had given her underneath one of the trees and left Axel to sun bathe while she explored the area. 

Lovely apples scattered the ground and Mina grabbed a few to give to her Pokémon for dinner. Bending down to pick one up she was shocked to see it move away from her. 

“What in Arceus name?” Mina followed the Apple carefully. “Hey little guy. It’s ok.” Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pokeblock and held it out to the apple. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.” 

The Pokémon looked at her for a moment before waddling carefully over. Once it was close enough Mina placed the block down and observed the little Pokémon. Once she could see the back of the Pokémon she could see that there was a little worm coming out the back of it. 

“You are so fascinating.” Mina smiled at the Pokémon as it finished the pokeblock. 

It chirped happily as it finished the treat and waddled closer to Mina. 

Mina couldn’t believe how cute the Pokémon was. She wanted to observe it more. “Do you think you would like to come back to my tent with me? I’d love to learn more about you. No pressure to become my Pokémon either. You can leave whenever you are ready.” Mina placed her hands out to carry the small apple. 

The Pokémon looked at her for a moment before jumping into her waiting hands. It nuzzled the inside of her hand happily. It felt like it could trust this human, something about her made it feel safe. 

“Perfect! I have more of those pokeblocks if you get hungry.” Mina stood and began to walk towards her campsite. 

It took Mina a bit to return to her camp. She had spotted some mushrooms she could use for dinner and the apple Pokémon had chirped towards a few apples that looked different from the other ones. The Pokémon had seemed generally excited over the unique apples so Mina had grabbed some to take back to camp. 

However, the arrival to her camp was something she wasn’t expecting. There was a strange man standing near her Rapidash! 

“Hey! Who are you and what are you doing to my Rapidash?” Mina carefully placed the apple Pokémon down near her tent before turning to face the stranger. Was he part of Team Rocket? Did they reach this far? “Axel! Use tackle!” 

Axel eyed his owner carefully before nudging the stranger in front of it carefully. 

“That’s...not the tackle I was thinking of.” Mina sighed as she walked towards the stranger. “Who are you?” 

~*~

Raihan has nearly given up hope of running into the Rapidash and it’s trainer when he stumbled upon it at an empty camp. The trainer had placed the camp on the edge of the Dappled Grove and Rolling Fields. He had waited around for a solid fifteen minutes to see if the trainer would return but when she didn’t he had decided to approach the Pokémon instead. 

Once he was within an arms reach he placed his hand in front of him and called gently to the Pokémon. When it stood to approach him he held his ground. The size wasn’t too surprising, he was used to Bede’s Rapidash. What was surprising was the immense heat coming off of its mane. 

“Easy now. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He watched as the Pokémon sniffed his hand for a moment before nudging it in agreement. “You are magnificent.” He noticed the intense heat had subsided a bit. 

Raihan was about to say something about the heat when he heard someone speak behind him. Freezing he waited for the trainer to calm down before turning to speak to her. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to barge into your camp.” Raihan was stunned by the woman in front of him. The picture of her on the Rapidash didn’t do her justice, she was very lovely to look at. The way she sighed at her Pokémon was cute and the annoyed look on her face made Raihan want to chuckle, but he resisted the urge to. 

“So why did you then?” The trainer stared at him, her arms now crossed over her chest. 

“You’re pokemon was pinged on the tracking app. It’s rare to see Pokémon from other regions here, especially when they’re a different form. I had to meet your Rapidash, and you of course.” Raihan flashed his charming smile at her, it would totally save his ass right now. 

The trainer raised an eyebrow at him before walking over to her Pokémon and placing her hand on the neck of the fire Pokémon, right into the flaming mane. She smirked as Raihan nearly jumped to yank her hand away. “Axel won’t burn me. He trusts me enough to cool down. Now you, that remains to be seen.” 

Raihan watched as she ran her hand down the Pokémon with no problem. She wasn’t being burned! He wondered if Kabu knew about this. 

“I hope that I’ll have the chance to learn more about him.” Raihan looked over the trainer carefully before smiling brightly at her, his fanged teeth shining brightly at her. “And is hope to learn more about you.” 

The trainer tilted her head at him. “You don’t even know my name, and you are already hitting on me?” 

“Well what’s your name?” How was she not falling for these moves? They worked on girls all the time. 

“How about this, you try to pet Axels neck. If you don’t get burned...you can stay for dinner, and I’ll even tell you my name.” She smirked at him and waited to see if he’d be dumb enough to try. 

Raihan swallowed hard as he looked at the Rapidash. He was ballsy, no one could argue that. But he wasn’t stupid enough to attempt to touch a fire Pokémon’s...well...fire! He looked to the trainer to say something but found her challenging eyes meeting his. Damn, those eyes where beautiful, he wanted to know more about her. 

The trainer kept her hand on Axels neck as Raihan reached his out. He could feel the temperature beginning to rise and was surprised to see the trainer turn and place the other hand on the Rapidashs neck. 

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before nodding her head at him. Raihan swallowed hard before placing his hand on Axels neck. He wasn’t being burned! His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. This whole experience was exhilarating. 

“Why did you help? I thought you were testing me?” He looked at the woman next to him, she was a little bit shorter than him, but being this close really allowed for him to take in her features. Her hazel eyes met his teal eyes for a moment, absolutely stunning. 

“No one has ever been dumb enough to actually try to pet Axel. It takes real guts to do something like that. I guess you deserve to pet him, and...learn my name.” She turned to him and removed one of her hands from Axels neck before extending it to him. 

“I’m Mina.” 

She hadn’t actually expected him to pet her Pokémon! He felt like such a fool. Wait...she had said her name. Looking down at her hand Raihan smiled and shook it carefully, her hands were so soft. 

Mina smiled as she shook his hand, it was rough. He must work with his hands a lot. She continued to hold his hand while she waited for him to say his name and she waited and waited. 

Clearing her throat she spoke. “Are...are you gonna tell me your name?” 

“Come on, you know who I am.” He looked at her carefully and watched as she shrugged at him. 

“Am I supposed to?” Mina looked him over carefully, he didn’t look familiar. 

“Im…” he stopped for a moment. He wasn’t used to not being known. Looking at Mina he made a quick decision. 

“I’m Ry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Applin is one of my favorite new Pokémon so he just had to find a way into this story. ;) 
> 
> Please drop a comment with any other Pokémon you’d like to see! 
> 
> Next chapter is planned to be Turrfields chapter! Looking forward to having Mina meet everyone’s favorite strawberry boy! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for songs you might like to see her sing alone or sing with someone let me know!


	3. Update!

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that there is now a tumblr set up for my fanfics under dancesWITHsporks! I’ll be posting updates and previews of upcoming chapters there as well as answering any asks you may have! 

Chapter 3 is currently in the works!


	4. Caught in the Rain with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This is such a long chapter. I am so sorry everyone. I just had such a blast writing this chapter.
> 
> I know I said that this was supposed to be the concert chapter but I had so much I wanted to happen before it that it got pushed back. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Applin,huh?” Mina was sitting in the grass near her tent holding the little Apple Pokémon in her hands. “That’s a cute name.” 

The Applin chirped at her happily, it enjoyed being called cute and it enjoyed this human. 

Mina placed the Pokémon on the ground before pulling out her camera. “Mind if I grab a few photos for my album? “ she smiled at the Pokémon as it wobbles slightly. Realizing that the Applin probably didn’t know what a picture was she turned it towards Ry who was seated near her Rapidash. The Pokémon had happily nestled down next to him after it was clear it’s master trusted him. 

“Smile, Ry!” 

Raihan looked over just in time to hear the shutter click. “I wasn’t ready!” He exclaimed playfully. Axel whinnied in annoyance next to him. “See, Axel wasn’t either. He demands a redo.” 

Mina chuckled before raising the camera again. “Alright. Better smile this time.” Watching as Ry moved into a better position next to Axel she smiled brightly. He looked so comfortable with her Pokémon, it made her happy.

Axel, sensing his owners happiness, moved his head and placed it in Ry’s lap. 

Mina looked at the sight, Ry was rested in the center of Axel with his back against the Rapidash’s torso. Axels head was now in Ry’s lap and Ry was happily running his hand down Axel's neck. Raising the camera she quickly took the photo and nodded. “Perfect.” 

Looking down at the camera she smiled at the photo. It had been so long since Axel had been comfortable enough with someone to lay his head in their lap and not burn them. The sight warmed her, she couldn’t wait to print it off. 

“How’d it come out?” Ry had stood up at some point and was now heading towards her. 

“Great. You’re really photogenic.” Turning the camera screen towards Ry she let him take a quick look. 

“I hear that a lot.” He replied before looking down at the Applin. “Now, I do believe it is your turn.” 

Mina knelt down next to the Applin “two photos?” Reaching into her hip bag she pulled out another pokeblock. “There’s a treat in it for you.” 

At the sight of the Pokeblock the Applin chirped excitedly. Oh it really liked this human. 

“Hey, I wasn’t offered a treat!” Raihan joked as he watched Mina take the two photos before handing the treat over. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Mina reached into her bag and pulled out another Pokeblock. “Here you go.” She smiled playfully at him as she held out the block to him. 

“Very funny.” He teased before looking down at the Applin. “I’m serious. Why does he get a treat and not me?” 

“Simple, he’s cute.” Mina chuckled at him before continuing. “I haven’t made a decision on you yet.” 

“Ouch. Right in the heart.” Raihan made a motion like he was thrusting something into his heart. 

“I guess I’ll have to help you make a decision then.” He grinned at her. 

“Oh? And what will you want as a treat then?” Mina placed the pokeblock she had pulled out for him in front of the Applin as an added treat. She’d like for the little Pokémon to stay longer so she could study it. 

Raihan thought for a moment before kneeling down next to the Applin. He looked at it curiously for a few seconds before looking up to Mina. “Two options, either you let me catch this cutie and add him to my team. Or, you let me take you on a date.” 

Mina was surprised by his two requests. She tried not to date much, it was hard enough keeping her secret safe. But to add in an intimate relationship with someone where truth and honesty was a major factor, that was just difficult and unfair to the other person. It had been years since her last relationship. Mina realized that Ry was still looking at her for a reply. 

“I promised Applin that he wouldn’t be caught unless he wanted to. So I guess your treat will be taking me on a date.” She placed her camera back in her bag before pulling out a notebook. 

“ I had hoped you would choose that one.” Looking down at the Applin he winked. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have caught you anyway. Not unless you wanted that.” 

The Applin chirped at Ry before waddling over your Minas feet. It liked her over the other human. When the nice trainer sat back down in the grass it pressed against her leg, wanting to relax in her lap. 

“You are too cute.” Mina replied before placing the Applin in her lap and opening her notebook to a new page. “So, tell me all you know about Applin.” Her eyes locked with Ry’s, if he was gonna hang around her then he might as well give her information. 

Raihan made a face as the Applin walked away from him. He really didn’t intend to catch the little fellow, it was obvious that it liked Mina. Watching as it was placed in Mina’s lap, Raihan hoped that he’d get to be in that spot soon. His head could rest in her lap as they talked about Pokémon. 

Raihan realized that Mina was speaking to him and so he moved to sit beside her. Looking at her notebook. The page she was on was deep into the book, she’d obviously been writing in it for a while. Watching as she wrote “Applin” across the top, he realized she had lovely handwriting. Nicer than most. 

“Do you put all of your Pokémon information in that?” Raihan watched as she nodded before flipping to the front of the notebook. 

“Yeah, I’ve lost track of what number notebook this is. I’ve filled so many. When I get home I’ll transfer it all to my computer.” Mina flipped through the pages and stopped on the page for a Charizard a friend of hers had back in Kalos.

“What exactly do you do?” Raihan looked at her with interest. 

“I'm a Pokémon researcher. I travel to different regions to learn about how Pokémon thrive and change per region.” Pointing to the Charizard page she continued. “For instance, in Kalos, Charizard can Mega evolve. When he does this with Charizardite X he changes colors and releases flames from his mouth. When he Mega Evolves with Charizardite Y his wings expand and his face gets longer. While Mega Evolved they can perform either Tough Claws for X or Drought for Y. Not to mention, Charizardite X changes his typing from Fire and Flying to Fire and Dragon! It’s so fascinating.” Mina looked up from her notes and realized she had been rambling. “Sorry. I...tend to get excited about these things.” 

“No, it’s totally fine.” Raihan had heard about Mega Evolution but he’d never witnessed it first hand, nor did he really know too much about it. Hearing Mina speak so excitedly about something she obviously loved was exhilarating for him. The way her eyes lit up as she read her notes and the small smile that formed at the corner of her lips made him smile. “Dragon type, huh? Isn’t it so odd that Charizard isn’t classified as a Dragon even though he definitely looks like one?” 

Mina chuckled at his comment. “It really is! Who even thought of doing that?” 

Laughing, Raihan pointed to Applin. “Meanwhile, this little guy is categorized as Grass and Dragon.” He watched as the Applin tried to chirp roughly at him. 

“No way. This cutie?” Mina looked in her lap at the cute apple. 

“Yup. You have a mean little dragon in your lap.” Raihan looked around the camp for the bag of apples Mina had brought back. “Earlier you said that he got excited with two of the apples you grabbed, right?” He stood and walked over to the bag and began to dig through it. 

“Yeah, they should be in there somewhere.” Mina watched him carefully. “Why?” 

After a few moments of digging Raihan found what he was looking for and walked back over to her with the two apples. He sat down next to her and placed the apples in front of them both. “These apples control what he evolves into.” 

“Really?” Mina quickly flipped to her blank page and began to write down everything before she forgot. 

Raihan nodded and pulled out his Rotom phone before pulling up two images side by side. “These are it’s evolutions. Flapple and Appletun”. Reaching down he picked up one of the apples. “This is a Tart apple. It turns him into Flapple. And the other apple is a Sweet apple, which turns him into Appletun.” 

Watching as Mina quickly wrote the information down he realized how descriptive she was being. She had the colors of the apples and everything. 

“Will he change types?” Mina looked up from the notebook and to Ry, ready to listen to whatever else he could tell her. 

“Nope, he will stay Grass and Dragon.” Raihan held the Tart apple out to the Applin. “So, which one will it be?” 

Mina took the apple and placed it next to her away from the Applin. “He can make that decision when he's ready.” She smiled at the Applin before looking at Ry. He was very knowledgeable and he was actually nice company to have around. Mina turned back to her notes and began writing again. 

“Fair enough.” Raihan leaned back on his hands and watched as Mina wrote in her notebook. He was excited to get to know her better. Looking up at the sky he waited silently as she finished her notes. It was starting to get late, he’d have to head back to the city soon. 

A part of him didn’t want his time with her to end. While they hadn’t gotten off to the best start, he was pretty sure she thought he was a Pokémon thief when they first met, he had enjoyed everything that had happened since then. Mina had a fiery attitude, but was also kind and caring. Raihan could see she cared deeply for any Pokémon she came across. He could probably spare a few more hours before heading back. Closing his eyes he sighed deeply. The sound of the Rookidees flying over head and the sound of the lake at the bottom of the cliff behind them relaxed him in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

Mina finished the line of notes she was working on before looking over at Ry. His eyes were closed and he seemed lost in thought. Mina took a moment to take in his features. He was very handsome, a nicely cut jaw, lovely eyelashes and his lips looked...kissable. Realizing what she just thought, she shook her head and looked away. Mina looked at her phone and realized what time was, she should probably get the fire going and start her dinner. Moving to stand she placed the Applin on the ground and watched as it waddled over to Ry. 

“Hmm?” Raihan looked down at the little Applin. “Hey little buddy.” He reached down and picked it up before looking up at Mina. “Guess I should probably head out.” 

“Um, if you want. You could stay for dinner.” Mina looked down at him as she heard Axel whiny agreement. Apparently he liked that idea. 

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” Standing up carefully, the Applin protectively in one hand, he looked at Mina. 

“You wouldn’t be.I’m making a stew with baked apples for dessert.” She walked over to him and looked at the Applin. “You are of course welcome to join me as well.” 

Raihan looked down at Mina, he wouldn’t have to bend down too far to kiss her. Why the heck did he think about that? Well, she was lovely and the way those big hazel eyes looked at him. 

“I’d love to stay for dinner.” 

Yeah, he was weak for those eyes.

~*~ 

Mina sat at the table in her hotel room, a cup of tea sitting in front of her almost finished, a folded note next to it. Her eyes were closed as she thought about the past few days and the what the note said. 

Her week had been exquisite, she had spent almost everyday with Ry. The first night he had returned to the city, only to come back to her campsite the following morning with coffee and pastries from a cafe in the city, as well as a tent of his own. 

Mina was surprised by how eager he was to camp with her and after helping her pack up they explored more of the Wild Area together. He had pointed out some landmarks and explained how the Pokémon were constantly switching out and how the dens housed multiple families of Pokémon. 

That night they camped down by someplace called the Giants Seat. Mina smiled at the memory of Ry making her dinner that night. He had made a spicy apple curry that was wonderful. That night they had chatted some more. 

_“I just realized you never told me what you did for a living.” Mina looked at him as they laid in the grass staring up at the sky._

_“Well, I work with the Galar Historical society. I help maintain some important artifacts.” He wasn’t exactly lying to her. He did work to keep the tapestries in perfect condition... as well as being the final step for trainers before battling the champion._

_“Oh, that sounds exciting.” Mina closed her eyes and hummed softly. “I’d love to see some of the artifacts one day. If that’s allowed of course.”_

_Raihan had turned to his side and watched her silently. The way the grass folded around her made her look magnificent in the moonlight. “Yeah, I'd love to show them to you.”_

Everyday since then had been like that. They would travel and explore during the day and camp together at night. It had been the best experience she’d had so far. 

Mina was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a chirp on her hotel bed. Turning around she smiled at the little Applin nuzzled in the hood of Ry’s hoodie on her bed. 

_After the first night the little Applin had decided to stay with Mina. At first it had just traveled with her and Ry, riding in her arms for a while before switching to Ry’s. The third morning she had woken up to a poke ball in front of her, when she tapped it the Applin had popped out. Mina was so happy she had let out a happy scream before running out of her tent to Ry’s. Not realizing that he had heard her scream she ran into him the moment she exited the tent. They had fallen to the ground in a tangle of pajamas and limbs._

_Raihan had fallen on top of her and was now partially on top of Mina, he moved back carefully before looking down at her._

_“Are you ok? Why did you scream?” He looked her over quickly, his hand running down her arm checking for any cuts or injuries._

_“I’m fine,Ry.” Mina swatted his hand away playfully.“ Applin has decided to stay with me! I woke up and he was in a poke ball. He must have rolled it out of my bag while I was sleeping and went into it. I’m so happy!” She was smiling from ear to ear._

_“That’s wonderful! I had a feeling he’d stay with you.” Raihan felt totally mesmerized by her happiness. It was infectious, he couldn’t help but smile back at her. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Are you sure you are ok?” His hand rested near her cheek._

_Mina looked up at Ry, her eyes looking into his and she nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m...amazing.” She didn’t move to untangle them. His protective presence was nice. She wouldn’t have minded saying how they where for a while longer._

_Except Applin had decided it was time for him to get some attention. So he chirped at the two of them and watched as they untangled. Humans where so odd._

Applin sat on the bed and watched its new trainer as she went quiet, was she ok? He’d better get her attention to make sure. Letting out a loud chirp, it felt a surge of pride as it’s trainer jumped suddenly. Good, she was ok. 

“Sorry, guess I got lost in thought.” Smiling down at the Applin she let her hand run over the hoodie. “Looks like it’s dry finally. Guess I should give it back.” The Applin simply chirped at her and she sighed lightly. Perhaps she should stop talking to her Pokémon like they could talk back? 

Picking up the hoodie she pulled it on and zipped it close. It was large on her, she hadn’t realized how much larger than her Ry was until he had taken it off last night. He was muscular and that caused the arms to be a bit large for her. But his scent still lingered on the hoodie and that caused her to pull it close. She buried her face into the hoodie and breathed in the scent once more. Fire and the smell of the outdoors. It had definitely picked up the smells of their adventure camping, but there was another underlying smell that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Perhaps it was his cologne? It was a musk scent and oh man did she like it. 

Mina sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the day before and how they had ended up in the Budew Drop inn in the first place. 

_“Hey Mina?” Raihan looked up at Mina from one of her notebooks. He had been reading through it as she finished cleaning up from their lunch._

_“Yeah?” Mina was in the middle of drying their cooking pot so that it wouldn’t get anything in her bag wet._

_“You told me that the star symbols next to names in here meant you caught that Pokémon right?” He pointed to the page he was on and waited for her to walk over._

_Mina placed the pot down and made her way over to where Ry was sitting. Looking at the page she nodded. “Yeah. Why?”_

_Raihan stared at the page that said “Altaria” on it. He’d heard of them before but never seen one, and according to Mina’s notes, she had one that could mega evolve. “You have an Altaria that can Mega evolve.”_

_“Lucinda? Yeah, she’s a great Pokémon. I rescued her when she was a Swablu.” Mina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. After a moment she sat down next to Ry and handed him her phone. On the screen was Mina with an injured Swablu in the snow, one of the wings was wrapped in a bandage. “I found her right outside Snowbelle City in Kalos. Some trainers had used her for practice and then just left her. I was heading up to visit a friend and came across her. I couldn’t leave her.”_

_Reaching over she flipped the picture to the next one. Mina was standing next to Altaria, her hand resting on its back, practically disappearing in all the fluff. They were standing in front of a large pink crystal. “Oh this was about six months later. We took a trip to Anistar City. It’s absolutely stunning there.”_

_“So you’re from Kalos?” Ry looked at her._

_Crap, it wouldn’t be too hard to connect her to Lyla if people knew she was from Kalos as well. “ Not really, I was born in Hoenn. My family had traveled a lot growing up.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. She was born in Kanto and her family did travel thanks to her dads job with the poke TV broadcasting company. “Kalos just happened to be one of my favorite places that we lived. So I travel back there a lot. Something interesting always happens.”_

_“Oh, that's cool. The fire gym leader here is from Hoenn too. That’s crazy.” Ry looked back at the photo. Mina looked so young, definitely shorter. But her eyes still held that intensity that he had come to enjoy._

_Oh she knew about gym leader Kabu. Her own mother had interviewed him before he left for Galar. It had been a huge story. She had never had the chance to meet him in person, until recently at the opening ceremonies._

_Raihan reached up and flipped to the next picture, it was her laying in a large pile of white and blue. Was she at a fabric store?_

_Mina looked at the photo and chuckled lightly. “Oh geez. I thought I had deleted this photo.”_

_“Why’s that?” Raihan looked at the photo harder and realized she was on a Pokémon._

_“It’s hard to get a mega Altaria in a selfie unless it’s behind you a good ways. All the fluff gets in the way.”_

_Dang, Raihan was hoping to see what Mega Altaria looked liked. “Pitty, I was hoping to see what a mega evolved Pokémon looked like.” There was no point in lying. Maybe she had a photo deeper in her phone? He wasn’t going to flick through all her photos without permission though._

_“Oh, you’ve never seen a mega evolved Pokémon?” Mina looked at him and when he shook his head she smiled brightly before running over to her tent._

_After a few moments of silence Mina walked out of her tent with a Heal Ball in one hand and a very intricately designed bracelet in the other. From where he was sitting Raihan could see a rainbow colored stone in the center of the bracelet. He watched as she walked over and handed him the poke ball._

_“Mina, what are you…”_

_“One sec. I gotta put this bracelet on first.” Mina slid the bracelet on before picking up the poke ball. Looking around for a moment she moved over to the open area near their campsite. While she walked she threw the ball in the air and her Altaria popped out of its ball. It let out a cheerful trill at the sight of its trainer._

_Raihan watched as Mina walked over to the Pokémon and gave it a gentle pat before inspecting the necklace it wore. Oh, it matched Mina’s bracelet and had the same stone as well. After a few moments Mina moved to the side of Lucinda._

_“Hey Ry! You might want to record this.” Mina yelled playfully to him._

_“Huh?” But Raihan didn’t hesitate and listened to her as he quickly fumbled for his phone. He pulled it up just in time._

_“Alright Lucinda! Don’t hold back!” Mina moved the bracelet in front of her face and tapped the stone. It shined brightly as did the one on Altaria. “Altaria! Mega Evolve!”_

_Altaria let out a loud trill as she was enveloped in a bright light._

_Raihan watched in awe as the Pokémon evolved right in front of his eyes. There was a rush of wind around him and he could see Mina’s hair wildly swinging around her face, the biggest smile he had seen from her so far on her face. He shamelessly zoomed in with his camera to catch her face. After a few more moments the wind died down and the normal sleek Altaria was gone. In her spot was now, well Raihan could only describe it as a cloud._

_Letting go of his phone he instructed it to circle the Mega Altaria and get video of every angle and maybe a few good shots of Mina. For research of course._

_“Oh man, I am so glad that worked. Or else I would have looked like a fool!” Mina let out an audible sigh before walking over to Lucinda. Mega Evolving always got her blood pumping and she felt like she could run a mile._

_Raihan chuckled as he walked over to her. “Yeah, that would have definitely looked interesting. And I would have had it all on video.” He winked at her playfully._

_“Oh my Arceus. That would have been so embarrassing.” Mina could feel her cheeks warming up at the sheer thought of looking like a fool in front of him._

_“So. This is a Mega Altaria? Absolutely magnificent.” Raihan held out his hand to the Pokémon and waited for her to sniff him._

_“Yeah, she’s wonderful. Lucinda, this is Ry. He’s a friend.” Mina placed her own hand on the fluffy Pokémon before burying her face into the fluff. She felt something on her back and pulled back enough to see Lucinda nuzzling her gently. After a moment it turned and nudged Ry on the shoulder. “You can pet her now. That’s her way of accepting you.”_

_Raihan had to fight to hold back his excitement as he approached the side Mina was on. “There so much fluff! I can see why you had a hard time getting a selfie.”_

_Mina chuckled as she watched Ry move over to her. “Yeah. At the time I didn’t have a Rotom phone. So that made it even more difficult.” Speaking of Rotom phone. “Hey, do you still have my phone?”_

_Reaching into his pocket, Raihan pulled out Mina’s phone. He had slid it there when he stood up. “Yeah.” He handed Mina her phone and watched as she aimed it at him._

_“Smile!”_

_Raihan felt something on his shoulder and looked over to see Lucinda resting her head on his shoulder for the photo. Smiling widely, his fanged teeth showing, he looked at the phone and waited._

_“Got it!” Mina turned her screen towards Ry so he could see. “Very lovely.”_

_Raihan looked at it and smiled before putting his arm around Mina’s shoulder and pulling her close to him. “Rotom, grab a picture.”_

_“What are you doing?” Mina laughed as she stood next to Ry. He was definitely upping his cute level._

_“You said you don’t have a picture with your Mega Altaria. Now you’ll have one and with a handsome trainer as well.” He winked playfully at her._

_“Oh? I don’t see any handsome trainers here.” Mina pretended to look around them for someone else. When she looked back to Ry he was pretending to be hurt._

_“Oof, right in the heart. You’re so cruel.” Ry pretend to stab himself in the heart and Mina giggled at him. She liked how silly he was. “You don’t find me just a little handsome?”_

_Smirking at him she turned her entire body into his. “Jury is still out on that.” Mina felt a nudge on her back as she was pressed into Ry’s body. She looked over her shoulder to see Lucinda’s tale pressing her into him. Great, now her Pokémon where getting involved in her love life. If that wasn’t a sign then she didn’t know what that was._

_Raihan looked down at her and smiled as a blush crept across her face. “If you say so.” The Rotom phone buzzed in their faces and He felt Mina chuckle._

_“Looks like someone is impatient.”_

_“Yeah. Let’s get this photo for you.” Raihan stepped back slightly so that Mina would be more comfortable. Instead she stepped towards him and grabbed one of his hands before turning around and having him place it on her shoulder. She know stood with her back against his chest._

_Lucinda trilled happily at the sight and once again placed her head on Ry’s shoulder._

_Mina watched as the Rotom flew further back in order to get all of the Altaria in the photo. Behind her phone she saw Ry’s fly by. It must have still been recording. When her Rotom was in position she turned her head towards Ry._

_“By the way, you’re up to forty percent cute.” She smirked at him before turning back towards the phone and smiling._

_Raihan fought to hide the large grin that formed at her words. He hadn’t really been putting on the charm, in fact he was just enjoying the free time away from his gym and with her. She did something to him that made him feel so relaxed and free. Looking up he heard the Rotom phone fly back over to them with a small buzz._

_Mina reached up and grabbed the phone to look at the picture, she made no effort to move from the protective presence of Ry. She smiled at the photo. Another perfect one. “Thanks , Ry. This meant a lot to me.”_

_“No problem.” Looking at the picture he realized that they looked great together. The height difference was as big as he thought and something about her complimented his look and everything perfectly. “Can you send me that?”_

_Mina simply nodded, it was time she stepped away from him. But she really didn’t want to._

_Deep in thought she didn’t hear the sound of the thunder at first. But the second time she noticed it when Lucinda trilled loudly next to her. Right, she didn’t exactly care for the rain. Mina watched as the Altaria went back to its normal form. Pulling out her poke ball she called it back quickly._

_“Sorry, Lucinda isn’t the biggest fan of storms. We should probably head back to camp.” Mina had stepped away from Ry now and was staring back at him._

_“Yeah, we should probably try to pack up and head into town. Storms out here can last a long time.” Ry walked over to his Rotom phone that was now hovering near Mina._

_Packing up camp didn’t take them too long and soon they were on their way back to Motostoke. It would take them most of the day, they were a good distance away from the city. They could adult ride Axel to the town and make better time, but if it began to rain then the Pokémon would be at risk. So instead they opted to walk._

_A few hours later and they were closing in on the city gates._

_“I hope the hotel will still have rooms available. It looks like a lot of trainers are heading in.” Mina watched as a group of trainers rode passed her on their bikes. She wasn’t exactly sure what she would do if the Budew Drop Inn was fully booked. “I guess we could camp out at the Pokémon center.”_

_“I can try to book us some rooms over the phone.” Raihan motioned you his Rotom. “I travel enough that they know me pretty well.”_

_“Oh, are you sure that’s ok?” Mina looked at him as they walked. She was thankful all of their Pokémon had opted to stay in their balls. Even Applin, it was like they could sense the impending weather._

_Already dialing the Budew Drop Inn number he nodded and put the phone to his ear._

_“Thank you for calling the Budew Drop Inn. This is Nyx, how can I help you?” A cheery female voice answered._

_“Hi Nyx, I was hoping to grab two rooms?” Raihan wanted to hurry and book the rooms. While it would be cheaper to get one, he wanted Mina have the privacy she would have in her tent._

_“I’m sorry sir but we’re completely booked for the night. The weather is making trainers from all over come in.”_

_“Can you search company code two four one please.” He looked at Mina and smiled as he carefully turned down the volume on his phone. He was sure she was about to get loud and he didn’t want Mina to hear the next part._

_“Sure one moment, Sir.” After a moment of silence Nyx spoke loudly. “Oh my gosh! Raihan! Sir! I am so sorry! I didn’t realize it was you!”_

_“It’s to totally ok. It happens all the time.” Not really. He would usually just open with his name and they’d instantly have his room ready. There was always a few suites set aside for the Gym Leaders in each major city. They traveled a lot and so it was easier this way. Each gym leader had a suite reserved under their gym codes. “Now about that room.”_

_“Oh yes sir! Your room is ready per our agreement with the league.”_

_Well that was good at least. But the suite still only had one bed and a couch. It didn’t really allow for any privacy for Mina. “Tell me, have any groups of trainers checked in and taken up more than one room?”_

_“Uh, yes actually. A group of four friends just recently checked into three rooms. Why sir?”_

_“Go ahead and give them my room and send up two extra cots for them. As well as rent out rooms under company codes eight three one and one eight eight.” He knew that Milo and Gordie would both be home already. Milo would be preparing for his challengers arriving in two days and Gordie liked to go straight home after the opening ceremonies to help with his younger siblings._

_“I’ll need an authorization code for that sir.”_

_Raihan had figured she’d need that. “Authorization code one eight nine dash one.” He’d shoot Leon a text after the call so he knew what was up._

_After another moment of silence Nyx spoke again. “All set sir. Two of the three rooms cleared are now assigned to you. The key codes have been sent to your email. Will that be all?”_

_“Please have the two other suites rented to groups of trainers as well. Other then that, I believe I’m all set.” Raihan gave Mina a thumbs up who smiled brightly at him._

_“You got it, sir. And can I just say it’s an honor having you stay here.”_

_“It’s always a pleasure to stay at your inn. Thank you for your help. Bye.” Raihan hung up before the girl could gush more._

_“Well that was a lot of numbers.” Mina gave him a questioning look._

_“The company I work for tends to have rooms reserved for me and a few coworkers throughout the region. I know for a fact that my two coworkers are not in town right now so no use for their rooms to go unused.” He pulled up the group chat between him and the other gym leaders. “I’m just gonna shoot them a quick text and let them know what’s happening. Just incase.” Probably should have done that first honestly but oh well._

_Chatastic Gym Leaders  
Dragon boi: hey gang! Rented out Strawberry boy and Rocky’s rooms to some groups of trainers at the Budew Drop Inn. Big storm blowing into the wild area so the hotel is booked. _

_Swim Queen: Why not your room?_

_Dragon boi: My room was given to a group of trainers as well._

_Snow Mama: Aww, you are such a sweet boy. I’ll call and have my room opened up as well!_

_Fire Dad: I’ll do the same. Good thinking Raihan._

_Ring Leader: How did you get my authorization code?_

_Rocky: Come on Leon, everyone knows it. Maybe don’t use your baby brother as part of it._

_Strawberry Boy: Yeah, we all figured it out pretty easily._

_Swim Queen: Should probably just open all the rooms up. We’re all at home right?_

_Ring Leader: Quick check in everyone!_

_Punching Princess: At a retreat in the Isle of Armor._

_Skeleton Kid: With my parents at home! :)_

_Pink Enough: Opals working me like a dog. I’m at the gym. ;-;_

_Rock Goddess: Dealing with Team Yell at home. -.-_

_Ring Leader: Alright, I’ll go ahead and have all the rooms opened._

_Swim Queen: So, what brought this on, Ry? Aren’t you home?_

_Dragon Boi: Traveling with a friend and thought it’d be better for us to have separate rooms. Weren’t any because of the groups. Gave up some rooms for two rooms._

_Rocky: Me thinks someone is traveling with a girl. ;)_

_Swim Queen: Oh? Given up on Lyla already? :P_

_Dragon Boi: I ever tell you how much I hate you guys? But yes I am traveling with a girl._

_Rocky: Called it! What’s she look like? She cute?_

_Dragon Boi: -Image sent- What do you think?_

_Strawberry Boy: Is that a Mega Altaria?_

_Dragon Boi: Yeah! She’s a Pokémon researcher whose traveled all over._

_Rocky: Dang she’s a cutie. Definitely out of your league. Right, Nessa?_

_Rocky: Nessa? Hellllooooooo?_

_Swim Queen: Something just came up! Gotta go!_

_“Everything ok?” Mina had been watching Ry as they walked, he seemed to be staring at an intense set of texts. His face going from smiling to goofy serious. Looked like he was one of those texters._

_“Yeah. Group text tends to get off track easily.” He smiled at her before sliding his phone back into his pocket._

_“You’re not in trouble are you?” She really hoped he wasn’t. It would be a shame if he was because of her._

_“Oh no, they actually thought it was a good idea.” Stretching his arms up he placed them behind his head. “So what’s the first thing you’ll do when we get there?”_

_“Oh a shower for sure. This walk has been killer.” Mina felt her phone vibrate but decided to check it later. Couldn’t be too important that it couldn’t wait another thirty or so minutes._

_“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Maybe some dinner?” Raihan smiled at her hopefully. He had to have leveled up his cute percentage by now._

_“Maybe.” Mina winked playfully at him. He was close to full cute. Just needed a little extra something to get him all the way there._

_Raihan sighed in defeat “so cruel.”_

_Mina was about to speak when she felt the first drop of rain. “Nooo. We’re so close!” As if out of spite, the sky opened up and began to downpour on them. “Great.” Mina looked at Ry as she was instantly drenched._

_He could kiss his chance at dinner with her tonight if she got sick. Pulling off his own hoodie he placed it around Mina’s shoulder. He was thankful it stayed dry longer than most thanks to a material used in its creation for his gym battles. Wouldn’t do to battle while drenched thanks to a weather effect. “Here, I don’t want you to get sick. Take my hoodie.”_

_“Are you sure? You’ll get sick instead.” Mina began to take off the hoodie to hand it back. Instead she felt Ry’s hands on her own stopping her._

_“Please, I can handle a small sniffle.” He adjusted the hoodie as he felt her hands loosen. Reaching down he zipped it closed and pulled the hood up over her head. “There, you should stay a little bit dryer for now.”_

_Mina blushed as Ry fussed over her. “Thank you.” Sliding her arms into the sleeves she instantly felt warmer. That was actually very sweet of him to give her his hoodie. “We should still run. Try to prevent you from getting sick if we can.”_

_Raihan nodded and the two of them took off running._

_Fifteen minutes later they entered the inn and went straight to the elevator. Mina could feel eyes on her as the doors shut. “What was that about? Why where they all staring?”_

_“Probably because two people came sprinting in covered in water and made a dash straight to the elevators? Kinda a strange sight.” Liar, they were staring because Raihan, the dragon tamer was allowing someone else to wear his infamous hoodie and they where both sprinting to the elevator._

_Mina gave him a skeptical look before hearing the elevator ding before opening on their floor._

_The walk to their rooms where short and they were thankfully next to each other. Raihan walked them to one of the doors and entered a code from his phone. “This is your room. I believe mine is connected through a door inside. Just… knock if you need me?”_

_Mina stepped in and nodded as she spotted the connecting door. “Thanks. I will.” Turning to look at him she smiled. “Thank you for renting these two. I’ll pay you back. Oh and for the hoodie.” She moved to take it off but he held up his hand to her._

_“Keep it for now.” Ry smiled at her before beginning to move towards his room._

_“Hey, Ry?” Mina fidgeted with her hands as he stopped and looked at her._

_“Yeah?” Raihan noticed her hands, was she feeling ok?_

_Mina leaned up to him and kissed his cheek softly before speaking. “One hundred percent.” With that she quickly turned into her room and shut the door. She stood with her back against the door, her heart racing and her cheeks as red as could be._

_Raihan simply stood in front of her door in shock. She had kissed him, sure it was on the cheek, but still. But the main thing was that she had said “one hundred percent.” He had done it. He was there he could actually get his date with her._

_Walking to his own room he shut the door and sat on his bed. Should he invite her to dinner then? Looking at the door connecting both of the rooms he bit his lip. Maybe he should? But she also said she was tired from the walk. He’d have to give this some thought. It had to be perfect._

_Standing he decided to address the situation after a long shower._

_Mina stood in the bathroom, the shower running. She was still in shock that she had actually kissed his cheek. Telling him that he was one hundred percent meant he’d be asking her on a date soon. Was she ready for that? Arceus she hoped he wouldn’t ask for the date to be that night. She was so tired. Sighing she finished undressing and took her shower._

_Once dressed and warm Mina sat on the edge of her bed to check her messages. There was one from Nessa, well more like a few from her._

_Ness: Min, where are you?  
Ness: Hello?   
Ness: Woman, answer me.  
Ness: Don’t make me call Rachel. _

_That last one had been sent only a few minutes ago. Mina didn’t need Rachel tracking her and coming to find her. She quickly replied to the text._

_Min Min: I’m fine. At an Inn called Budew Drop. Sorry. I was running here from my campsite. The rain caught me off guard._

_Ness: Oh thank Arceus you are alive! I was about to send out a search party! Are you alone?_

_Min Min: Yeah. Why?_

_That wasn’t exactly a full lie. She was alone in her own room. Just happened to have a guy in the room next to her connected by a door that just needed to be unlocked. Then she wouldn’t be alone._

_Ness: Just wondering. So, what have you been up to?_

_Mina sighed as she settled into the bed. She’d answer Nessa in a moment. She had another text to check. Oh. It was from Ry._

_Ry: Lunch tomorrow?_

_Oh, so he didn’t want to do the date tonight? She figured he’d want to do it right away._

_Mina: Sure. Still want to do dinner? Kinda gotten use to your company._

_Raihan looked at the message and felt like he was going to die. She was so cute._

_Ry: Take tonight to relax. I’ll have dinner sent to your room for you. Want you well rested for tomorrow. I have some fun stuff planned._

_Oh. Guess he really did want to wait. Mina frowned slightly. It felt weird not seeing him for dinner or before bed._

_Mina: Oh, ok. Thank you._

_Ry: If you really miss me that much my door will be unlocked tonight. Just know I’m a big cuddler._

_Mina: Oh, we're at that step already? We haven’t even had our first date yet. ;)_

_Ry: I know, but I also know you’re gonna fall for me so might as well get to the cuddling part._

_Mina: Oh, someone is optimistic. So if I do need you tonight does that mean I forfeit the first date?_

_Ry: Mmm, possibly. Don’t need a first date at that point._

_Mina: Well, guess I won’t cuddle with you then. Applin will have to do for tonight._

_Ry: Dang, rejected for a Pokémon._

_Mina: Sorry, that’s just how this has to be. Can’t wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow._

_Ry: I promise you won’t be disappointed. Now get some rest. Have a goodnight, Princess._

_Mina’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname. He was so cute._

_She spent the rest of the night texting with Nessa, casually leaving out Ry._

Mina sighed as she looked at the note she had found in front of the door that connected their rooms that morning. Ry must have slid it under the door before she woke up. 

**Princess,  
Had to head out early to prepare some things for our date. Can’t wait for it. I’ll pick you up around noon.   
-Ry **>

It was almost noon now. Hopefully he wasn’t late. She’d have to enjoy every moment of today. Tomorrow she’d need to head to Turrfield bright and early for rehearsal. She didn’t know when the next time she’d see Ry would be. Mina knew he had probably missed a decent amount of work since camping with her. A part of her knew how important the concert was, she enjoyed being on stage and singing. But another part of her loved the freedom of being Mina, she was able to enjoy exploring without paparazzi or fans bugging her and now she was going on a date without being filmed. 

A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts. It was probably Ry. Calling Applin back into his ball she walked over and opened the door. 

Raihan stood on the other side of the door, he had never been this nervous before a date. Then again, he had never had to work this hard. Woman usually threw themselves at him. Knocking on the door he waited for it to open, tugging on the red hoodie he had bought. Hopefully it would help him blend in. 

When the door open he smiled at the sight of Mina in his hoodie. Definitely a look he could get used to. Though, it did seem a bit big on her. Maybe he could get a smaller one made for her, they could match! 

“Ready, Princess?” He held his hand out to her. 

Mina took his hand and nodded. “Let’s go, Handsome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, these two are too cute for words. They kill me. 
> 
> Tossed some Easter eggs into this chapter. Can you name some? 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be just as long but will have the concert, I promise. 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on tumblr at dancesWITHsporks for updates and art for this fic.


	5. Falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it’s finally done! This was the longest chapter I think I’ve ever written. It’s so long that I have broken it into two parts. 
> 
> Both parts are being posted at the same time and there is a clear break between the two. 
> 
> Since these chapters are so long I wanted all of you to have a good place to rake a break and rest you eyes. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this extended chapter! In the upcoming days I’ll be posting art that I created while working on this chapter on my Tumblr. Please feel free to give it a follow!

“Oh Ry, this place is absolutely adorable.” Mina sat at a small table across from Ry. They were at a cute little cafe in Motostoke where Ry had gotten the pastries for her that first day. In front of her was a cup of orange spice green tea and a chocolate croissant.

“I’m glad you like this place. It’s one of my favorite cafes to stop at when I’m in town.” He watched as she happily sipped her tea. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her even for a moment. The way she looked bundled up in his hoodie was driving him crazy. If he never got that hoodie back, that would be ok. As long as he got to see her in it all the time. “How’s your tea? I’ve never tried that one.” He sipped from his own cup of peppermint chocolate tea. 

Finishing a bite of her pastry she smiled at him. “Oh it’s delicious! Would you like to try it?” She offered her cup to him. 

“Oh, sure.” Raihan reached out and gently took the cup from her, he turned it to the opposite side of where she had been drinking and took a small sip. The orange flavor hit him like a punch of flavor. It was delicious. The tea had its own warmth of flavor that lingered at the back of his throat and he had to stop himself from drinking all of it. “It’s amazing.” He said as he handed the cup back to her. Raihan didn’t fail to notice how her eyes lit up at his words. Damn, she was too cute. 

“Right? It’s one of my favorite teas. I had it for the first time over in Unova. Absolutely wonderful. I’ve been hooked ever since.” 

“Is there a region you haven’t been to yet? It sounds like you’ve been all over.” Raihan sipped his tea as Mina took a sip of hers and thought. 

“Uhh, let me see. Kanto is where I caught Axel, Johto is where I got Mareep and Wartortle is from Ascorbia Island in the Orange Archipelago. Mighteyena was Hoenn, Strawberry was caught in Sinnoh and my Winter Deerling is from Unova. Lucinda is from Kalos as you know and my Alolan Ninetails is from...well Alola and now Applin from Galar!” There were probably easier ways to remember all the regions she’d been to. But at the end of the day, her Pokémon were what made each region special. 

Looking across the table at Ry who was smiling back at her she realized something else was making Galar special. 

“Wow, you really have been everywhere! That’s amazing.” Ry finished his tea and set the cup down. “So you have Pokémon from everywhere then?” 

“Yeah, at first I didn’t want to catch any. I’d rather travel without Pokémon then mindlessly catch them and never use them. But one by one, they chose me.” Picking at the small amount of pastry left in front of her, she thought about all of her Pokémon. “I have a good amount from each region now. How I handled Applin? That’s how I went about it with each Pokémon I have. They were the ones that wanted to stay. Not all of them did. I watched as a good number went back to their families. But I have photos and notes to remember them all.” 

Raihan watched as she seemed happily lost in thought. “You must really love your Pokémon, huh?” Watching as she nodded he found himself lost in those hazel eyes once again, the way they shined at the memories or her Pokémon. He could see the love she carried. 

“Have you ever seen a legendary during your travels?” He knew the chances were extremely slim, but it never hurt to ask. 

Mina stopped and looked at him. “Once. I was traveling from Fairchild Island to Shamouti Island. They lay in the middle of the Archipelago.” Stopping she reached into her bag that was on the floor next to her and pulled out a necklace. It had the imprint of something on it and she handed it over to Ry. “Do you know the agent legends of where all water comes from on our planet?” 

Raihan looked at the necklace, it looked almost like a feather? Orange Islands? He’d vaguely heard of that place, Nessa had mentioned it as one of her favorite places to do photo shoots. “I remember them teaching those legends to us when I was a kid. But I was more focused on Pokémon battles.” 

“Legend has it, that the origin of all water, and life itself originated in the center of those islands.” Looking at Ry she realized he wasn’t exactly following her. Sighing lightly she took a deep breath before speaking.“Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning. Lest these titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash.Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting. Alone its song will fail, thus the earth shall turn to ash.” 

Looking around the room Mina realized she had now drawn a small crowd. A young girl walked over to her quietly.

“What does that mean, miss?” The little girl looked at her with interest. Behind her at another table her parents also looked on. 

Mina reached into her bag and pulled out a book. The scrawl on the book cover read _“Legendary Pokémon of the world.”_ Mina opened it and pointed to the page for the little girl to see. “These are the legendary birds, Articuno of ice,Zapados of lightning, and Moltres of fire.” 

“We have birds named that here! But they’re not those types.” The little girl looked at her excitedly. 

“That’s true. They’re near the back of this book. But there’s not too much known about them.” Mina looked over at Ry. 

“I honestly don’t know too much either, they’re not in any of the ancient artifacts.” Ry shrugged and motioned for Mina to continue. 

“Well in the Orange Islands, these birds guard three important treasures. Now, as long as each bird stays on their own island, things are fine. But if that balance is knocked off even a little, the birds will start fighting. This will cause the legendary guardian, Lugia, to rise from his slumber and stop the fighting. But, alone he will fail and thus the world will fall to ash.” Mina looked at the girl and Ry. He seemed to be following, but the girl, not so much. 

“Do you have siblings, sweetie?” Mina looked at the little girls parents who nodded. “Ok. So say your older sibling decides that they want your room as well as continuing to have their own room. You don’t like that and so you two fight. Your mommy steps in and tries to stop you two. But, she can’t do it alone. So your daddy has to step in, or else you two will just continue to fight.” 

“But how does daddy help?” The little girl looked back at her own parents, before looking back at Mina. 

“Well that, is where the second part of the poem comes in.” Pointing to the book once more she continued. “ Into thine hands bring together all three, the treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. From the trio of islands ancient spheres shall you take. For between life and death, all the differences you make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardian's song.” Finishing she looked at Ry. 

“What do you think that means?” Raihan looked at the little girl. He figured out what it meant pretty easily. But he was enjoying watching Mina with the little girl. He was thankful no one had called him Raihan yet. For the most part he was able to relax in these cafes. The regulars were so used to him they didn’t cause an uproar and that was honestly how it was all over for all of the leaders. It was the champion that caused crowds. 

“I think it means that with Daddy helping Mommy, and maybe some presents. Me and sissy will stop fighting and everything will be better?” She looked at Mina who nodded. Excited she looked back to her parents. “I got it, mommy!” 

Smiling at the girls excitement Mina continued. “So how it works in the legend, is that if something disrupts the balance. They will fight. This will cause Lugia, the guardian to be summoned. Alone, his song will fail to calm them. A chosen one will be summoned to collect all three treasures.” 

“What are the treasures?” Ry was now interested. 

“They are three orbs.” Flipping the page of her book she pointed to the drawing of the orbs. “Now, with all three treasures in hand. The chosen one will head to Shamouti Island to the Shrine on it, place the treasures in their special pedestal and the shrine maiden will play Lugia's song. This will calm all the birds and things will go back to normal.” 

“How do you know so much about this?” Raihan looked at the page she was looking and noticed some of what she was saying wasn’t there. 

“Because I saw what happened first hand.” Mina looked at the necklace still in front of Ry. “Like I said, I was heading to Shamouti, my mentor Professor Ivy asked me to go and observe their festival honoring the birds. I didn’t make it until after the dust settled.” 

“What do you mean?” The little girl was looking at the book. 

“I don't think you were born yet. But I’m sure Ry and your parents probably experienced the strange weather patterns years ago. Lasted about two days for some, three for others.” Mina looked over at the parents who seemed lost in thought. 

“Tornadoes touched down in the wild area. They evacuated all of the trainers and even sent gym leaders and the champion in to save a few people.” Raihan remembered helping save a few people. “But the pokemon, they were all heading for the shorelines.” He looked at Mina shocked. 

Sighing she spoke quietly. “ Some jerk collector tried capturing the three birds. He knew of the legend and instead of listening to it he ignored it. Doing so, he almost ended everything. The three birds fought and this caused weather patterns all over to go crazy. This was what he wanted, he wanted them to summon his ultimate goal, Lugia. A group of trainers stopped him though, they crashed the ship he was using and freed the birds. But by that point it was too late, Lugia was summoned and failed to calm the others. The chosen one was among those trainers and he gathered the three treasures. After placing the treasures the maiden played her song and the fighting stopped. But not before the chosen one almost lost his life. The collector tried capturing Lugia while the chosen one was riding him. He fell into the ice with Lugia and almost drowned. But he was saved and the song was played, healing Lugia. Together with the Maiden, the treasures and Lugia. The fighting stopped. They went back to their islands and Lugia went back to his slumber. I learned everything in detail from Professor Oak and Ivy afterwards. My boat was frozen solid in the middle of the ocean and I was surrounded by Pokémon. Even mine came out of their balls, together we watched what happened. It...was amazing.

“Why?” The little girl looked at Mina.” Why did all the Pokémon go there?” 

“From what I was told, they wanted to help however they could. If just one of them could help, that would be worth the journey for thousands. I saw water Pokémon giving rides to grass Pokémon. Psychic Pokémon riding on flying Pokémon. It was magnificent.” Mina pointed to the necklace. “That, is an imprint of Lugia's feather. After everything was said and done, I helped return the treasures to their islands. We had to repair some of the altars and we cleaned and repaired staircases. In the process several feathers were found from each bird. They were divided between Professor Ivy and Oak. But during the cleanup of Shamouti shrine, a Lugia feather was found. It was decided that it would become a treasure of the islands. It’s now in the museum on Shamouti. But I was allowed to take an imprint of the feather.” 

“Miss, what was the name of the chosen one?” The little girl looked at the necklace. 

“Ash.” 

Ry let out a chuckle. “Seriously? Like in the legend?” 

“Yeah, I think that was a lucky coincidence.” Mina chuckled before looking at the little girl. “You know what. How about you take this book? “ 

“Really?” 

“I’ve read it so many times I know these stories like the back of my hand. It’s time someone new learned from it. It covers everything from the bird trio, to Jirachi the Wish Maker. Darkrai and even Mew.” Closing the book she handed it to the girl. “Who knows, maybe one day you’ll be the next chosen one.” 

The girls face lit up at the thought and she quickly said thank you before holding the book tightly to her and running back to her parents. 

“That was nice of you.” Ry watched as the girl excitedly showed the book to her parents. 

“I’ve read through it so many times I could rewrite the whole thing from memory. Besides. It lightens my bag a bit.” Mina picked up the necklace and placed it back into her backpack. “So, what else are we doing today?” 

“I thought we would take a taxi up to Wyndon? It’s about an hour and a half flight. But the view is great and the town is very lively.” Raihan smiled at Mina. It wasn’t like it was weird to ask her to do the long trip. They’d been around each other nonstop for almost a week now. 

Wyndon was the last stop on her tour. That’s where the final challenge would take place and the finale of her tour. After that she’d go back to Kalos and wait for her next tour. She’d have to leave Ry behind. The thought didn’t sit well with her. She enjoyed his company and he made her feel a way she hadn’t in a long time. There was another way they could stay together. But that would mean she would have to disclose her secret. She’d have to really think about that, it was a huge thing to trust someone with her secret. 

Mina was pulled from her thought by Ry’s hand on hers. Oh yeah, he was still waiting for an answer. “That sounds wonderful!” She went to stand up but suddenly felt her phone vibrate. 

Pulling the phone out of her pocket she noticed it was Rachel calling her. No doubt to check on her and to find out what time she’d be meeting her at the Turffield Gym tomorrow. Looking at Ry she smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, it’s my sponsor calling. If I don’t pick up she’ll kill me.” 

“Oh, no worries. I’m gonna go grab us two drinks to take with us. Did you want the same tea?” Raihan stood up from the table as Mina nodded at him. “Awesome. Be right back.” 

Mina waited until Ry was at the counter ordering before picking up. “Hi Rach, what’s up?” 

“Don’t “what’s up” me! You haven’t texted me once this week! If it wasn’t for Nessa I would have sent my Pokémon out to find you days ago.” 

Mina rolled her eyes as she watched Ry walk over to the counter and order their drinks. He waved to her and she made a silly face back to him before he turned around to talk with the barista. Goodness, he was so attractive. A very impressive backside as well. 

“Mina? Are you listening to me?” Rachel yelled through the phone. 

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry.” 

~*~

Ry looked over to Mina and noticed her rolling her eyes as she listened to her sponsor. Oh man that was cute and the silky face she made after was even cuter. 

“So Raihan, that’s a pretty little thing you have with you.” The barista smiled at him as he worked on making the tea. 

“Hey, keep the name under wraps, Jim. She doesn’t know who I am.” He leaned against the pastry case as he watched Jim work. 

“Really? Who doesn’t know who you are?” Jim placed the steeper on top of the two cups and set the timers for each. 

“She’s not from Galar. Has no clue who I am.” Raihan looked back over to Mina who was looking at some papers from her bag. He wondered what the conversation was about. 

“So what does she think your name is then?” Jim had moved onto some other orders while he waited for their tea to finish.

“Ry.” He heard a snicker and looked at Jim. “I had to think fast. It was all I could think of.” 

“Hey, I’m not judging. But you should probably look at this before you go back to that table.” Jim handed him his Rotom phone. 

Raihan looked at the phone and frowned at the headline. _Does Gym Leader Raihan have a new girlfriend?_ below was a photo of Mina in Raihans hoodie as they ran through the hotel lobby. “Damn. Who the hell is this reporter? It’s super uncommon for reporters here to talk about us. That stopped years ago.”’ 

Jim took back the phone and looked at the name. He searched it on the internet and found the reporter. “Looks like he’s from Kalos. Must have followed Lyla the pop star. Guy looks like a total sleeze.” 

Raihan sighed heavily, he didn’t want to drag Mina into any crazy media drama. Maybe he should tell her tonight? He looked over at her and noticed she was staring back at him while still on her phone. She did not look like she was having a fun conversation. 

“Does the article have a lot of hits?” Raihan looked back to Jim who was now looking at his phone. 

“From the looks of it, not many. From the look of the comments people are calling it fake.” Jim put his phone away and went to check on the tea, the timers now ringing . 

“I’ll give a friend I have over at the paper a call. Hopefully they can help tone this down.” Watching as Jim went to finish their tea he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few League cards of him. “Can you give these to that family after me and her leave?” 

“Trying to bribe them to stay quiet?” Jim chuckled as he poured their tea into two travel mugs. 

“Just being nice is all.” Ry watched as Jim placed the lids on their mugs. “Thanks Jim. “ 

“Yeah, I got you covered. But take some advice from an old Murkrow like me. It’s better to tell her the truth before she finds out from someone else. If you really want to make things work with her, you should come clean.” He handed Raihan the two mugs and watched as he headed back to the table. Kids these days have to make relationships so difficult. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be there I promise.” Mina smiled up at Ry who had returned to the table. She heard Rachel say something and she sighed. “No, I don’t need a taxi. I can get there on my own. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye” Mina hung up the phone. 

Ry handed her one of the mugs. “Well that sounded like a pleasant conversation.” She was leaving? Where? 

“Just my sponsor. She needs me in Turffield tomorrow.” Mina sipped the tea and smiled, it tasted so good. 

“Turffield,huh? There’s a special variant of Meowth out there.Is that why she’s sending you?” Ry held his hand out to take her bag. 

“I got it.” She smiled at him and stood up, taking his hoodie off the back of her chair she placed it in the bag as well. “Yeah, she wants me to check it out.Im also meeting a friend at the concert on Saturday so it all works out.” Instead of giving him her bag she shrugged it on before taking his waiting hand. “Shall we?” 

Ry’s smile grew even wider when Mina took his hand and didn’t let go. “Oh, you’re a fan of Lyla?” Maybe he could travel with her, they could enjoy the concert together. 

“Umm, kinda.” Mina looked ahead of them as they walked out of the Cafe and down the road. It was so nice out that she was glad that she had taken the hoodie off. Though she missed the smell of his cologne. Sighing softly she leaned into his arm and inhaled slowly, the smell of his cologne hitting her again. Arceus, he smelled amazing. 

Raihan led them towards downtown. Should they still go to Wyndon? It was busy there, filled with tourists. He’d be more likely to be called out as Raihan then here in Motostoke or Turffield. He smiled at the feeling of her pressing into his side. She smelled wonderful, like spring flowers, champagne and sugar. “Would you like me to travel with you? Make sure you get there safe?” 

“That’s sweet of you. But something tells me that you have missed a lot of work this past week.” Mina stopped and turned towards him. “I’d feel bad if you missed anymore and got into trouble.” 

She had a point, Leon was on his case about missing practices with his trainers. He needed to look over the tapestries and check the air filters in the tapestry room to make sure they were working properly. He was just enjoying his time with Mina so much that he didn’t want to go back. 

Reaching up he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before resting it on her cheek. “Will I see you again?” If this was his last chance to see her then he wanted to make the most of their day. 

Mina was shocked by his question, she hadn’t really thought about that. Would she? After Turffield was her concert at Nessa’s gym and she had promised to hang out with Nessa the days leading up to the concert. Heck, she was staying at Nessa’s place.

She liked the feeling of his hand on her cheek. Leaning her head into his hand, she closed her eyes and sighed. “I hope so.” She could talk to Nessa and spend a few days with Ry and then head to Hulbury two days before the concert and stay a few extra days. Yeah, that could work. 

Ry watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, she was so stunning. His thumb ran over a few of the freckles on her face, they looked so cute on her. “I’m only a text away. I could easily meet you anywhere in Galar.” He had never been this eager to stay with a girl, what in the world was she doing to him. 

Mina let out a soft sigh as she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Let’s talk about this later. I’d like to enjoy our day together.” 

Nodding Ry removed his hand and offered it for her to take. He smiled when she took it again. 

They began to head down the road when Ry’s foot caught something and he suddenly tripped. Letting go of Mina’s hand he fell to the ground and watched as his drink was spilled. Damn, he was enjoying that tea. What had he tripped on? Looking behind him he found Mina staring down at a Sandaconda. Lovely. Flipping around he looked at the Pokémon. It seemed like it was sleeping, or sick maybe? 

Mina was surprised when Ry suddenly fell. She initially tensed in preparation of falling as well, but was surprised when Ry let her hand go. Well that was nice of him. She looked down at what caused him to trip and realized it was a Pokémon. “Oh,poor thing. He doesn’t look good. “ Mina knelt down next to the Pokémon and held her hand out to him. Frowning slightly she realized it wasn’t responding to her. 

“Is it ok? I didn’t hurt it, did I?” Ry looked at Mina from where he was sitting, damn his ankle hurt. Her face told him everything he needed to know. She looked like she was going to cry. He scrambled to stand up but wobbled when he put weight on his right ankle. Damn, he must have sprained it. 

Mina watched as Ry struggled to stand up. “You’re hurt. Crap.” She moved to help him stand but he waved her hand off. 

“Help the Sandaconda. It’s just a sprain.” Ry bit his lip as he pushed himself to stand. The pain was intense but he needed to focus on the Sandaconda. 

Mina carefully lifted the Pokémon into her arms before looking at Ry. Walking would be difficult for him with a sprained ankle. Shifting the Sandaconda to only one of her arms she reached down and tapped Axels ball on her hip. 

Watching as the Ponyta formed outside its ball she turned to Ry. “Get on Axel. We can’t risk you hurting your ankle even more.” 

“Mina I’m fine.” He tried to take a step to prove it to her, but stumbled and was stopped by her free hand. He smiled awkwardly at her. “Alright, I'll ride Axel.” Raihan waited for Axel to approach him and kneel down. Once he was able to, he carefully swung his leg over his back and held on as Axel stood. 

Mina cradled the snake Pokémon in her arms carefully as she watched Ry mount Axel. Once she was sure he was settled she nodded and led the way to the Pokémon center. Hopefully Nurse Joy would be able to help the poor Sandaconda. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the Pokémon center and Mina rushed inside with the Sandaconda while Ry waited with Axel. Mina pushed through the group of trainers in front of the counter, apologizing as she did so. Placing the Pokémon on the counter she looked at Nurse Joy. “Please, we found him hurt in the street. My boyfriend tripped over him. Somethings wrong.” 

“Oh deer. He doesn’t look good at all.” Nurse Joy ran her hand over the Pokémon carefully before calling for a Chansey and a bed. 

“What’s wrong with him? Is he ok?” Mina felt so frazzled, she hated seeing a Pokémon sick or in pain and not being able to help at all. 

“Ma’am I have to run some tests but I’ll let you know. Would you and your boyfriend like to come sit in the waiting area?” Nurse Joy motioned to a separate room to the side of the counter. 

Her boyfriend? Is that what she had called him? She had been in such a hurry to get the Pokémon help she had just blurted it out. She was brought back from her thoughts when she saw a hand in front of her face. It was Nurse Joy trying to get her attention. “Oh, no I have to get him back to our hotel room. He hurt his ankle when he tripped. Could you just give me a call when you know what’s wrong with the Sandaconda? He’s a wild Pokémon but I want to help take care of him until he’s healthy enough to go back.” 

“Of course, I’ll take your number and give you a call as soon as I know anything. Are you staying at the Budew Drop Inn?” Nurse Joy handed her a pen and paper. 

“Yes, we checked in last night to get out of the storm.” Mina quickly wrote her number down before handing it over. In doing so she realized she had left her tea back in the street where Ry fell. Damn. 

“The storm could be why the Pokémon was in town in the first place.” Looking over the number she nodded and placed it in her apron. “Tell your boyfriend to ice his ankle. If it’s still hurting in the morning he should probably see his doctor.” 

Mina nodded “ Thank you. I'll make sure to tell him that.” She turned away and headed towards the door. 

“She’s staying at the Budew Drop Inn? Ugh she’s so lucky!” A female voice near Mina whispered loudly. 

“Why?” She heard another woman ask. 

“Because, Gym Leader Raihan is staying there! Didn’t you see the article? Apparently he’s there with a girl. People think it’s his new side piece.” 

“Another one? Dang, he goes through girls fast.” 

“Wouldn’t you if you were that attractive?” 

Mina didn’t stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. She didn’t care too much about gossip. Raihan...she didn’t remember meeting a gym leader with that name. He must have been one of the gym leaders not at the meeting. She wondered what he looked like. From the way those girls were speaking of him, he sounded like a playboy. Probably someone she definitely wouldn’t care to meet. Men like that were all the same, they didn’t truly care about the girl they were with, just how many they could get through. 

Stepping outside Mina smiled at Ry. Now there was a man she could trust. He was sweet and caring, and from what she could tell, he wasn’t a liar. If things really did continue this well, maybe she would share her secret with him. 

“Mina?” Raihan looked at her, she seemed to be lost in thought. “Mina? Babe?” He stopped himself, had he really just called her babe? He’d never called another woman that, even the relationship he had had years ago that lasted a few months. Maybe she didn’t notice? 

“Did you just call me Babe?” Mina had come back to reality at the sound of the name. Now noticing that he was no longer on Axel, but instead leaning against him for support. 

Crap, she had noticed. “Yeah, sorry. You seemed so lost in thought.” Was she upset? 

“Sorry, I was thinking about what Nurse Joy said.” Babe? She kinda liked that. Much better than boyfriend or girlfriend. 

“What did she say?” He tested putting weight on his ankle as Mina walked towards him. Wincing at the pain he sighed and shifted his weight back to his good ankle and leaned on Axel. 

“That my boyfriend should put ice on his ankle before we do anything else and that she’ll call me with info on the Sandaconda later.” Smirking at him, she gently ran her hand down Axels face when he turned to look at her. 

“Boyfriend? I didn’t realize we were there yet.I haven’t even decided if I like you like that..” Raihan smiled his winning grin at her only to receive an eye roll back. How could she make something like that look so damn cute? 

“Oh? I do believe you where the one practically begging me to date you. Did you not spend the last week doing everything you could to convince me to date you?” Mina rested her hand on her hip and looked at him, a playfully grin across her face. 

“Mmm, but was it not you who agreed to go out with me today.” He reached out and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.“And weren’t you the one wearing my hoodie this morning?” 

Tilting her head slightly she stepped closer to him before standing on the tips of her toes bringing her closer to his face, him being tall made this a bit difficult but she’d win this. “You seem to not know how this works. That hoodie is mine now. Hope you didn’t like it too much.” 

Raihan was surprised by how close she was to his face, but he wouldn’t be the first to break and lose whatever game this was that they were playing. “You did look pretty cute in my hoodie. I wonder what else of mine you’d look cute in.” 

Mina felt her cheeks redden at his words, damn he was good at this game. “You think I looked cute?” When he nodded at her she smirked before pressing her body into his and bringing her lips close to his. “You should see me in what I wear to bed, or I guess, what I don’t wear” his cheeks reddened quickly and she heard him swallow hard. Oh she totally won this rou-.

She felt something wrap around her waist. 

Raihan wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His lips hovering centimeters from hers. “I look forward to seeing that, my princess.” He felt her inhale suddenly. He beat her this time. Turning his lips away from hers he quickly kissed her cheek before releasing her. 

Mina stumbled back, her breathing heavy and her face feeling like it was on fire. She’d actually lost this round of whatever game they kept playing with each other. 

Raihan enjoyed watching how flustered she got, it was too adorable for words. “Well, what would you like to do now? Still want to go to Wyndon?” 

Mina took a few moments to calm down before answering him. “We are going back to the hotel to ice your ankle. Just like Nurse Joy said to do.” She walked over and placed her hand on Axel’s back. 

“Oh? Back to the hotel hmm? Whatever do you have planned for us there?” He winked at her playfully. 

Chuckling Mina rolled her eyes again. “Don’t get your hopes up, Ry. You won’t be getting that lucky.” 

~*~ 

Raihan woke up the next morning in a slight haze. Where was he? This wasn’t his bed. He felt something shift next to him, sitting up he moved the blanket that covered him down and found a tangle of black hair next to him. Was he lying next to a hair monster? Moving the hair out of the way he found Mina’s sweet face staring back at him. What happened the night before? 

Looking around the room he spotted a bowl of half eaten popcorn as well as some to go food boxes and an empty bottle of wine on the table. On the floor was his red hoodie and his normal hoodie next to it. Did they? He looked down and found he was still wearing his pajama pants but was missing his shirt. He moved the blanket off of Mina a bit, ready to find her naked. Instead she had on a pair of pajama pants with cute poliwags on them and a light blue short sleeve shirt on. Ok, he was super confused. 

He watched as Mina shifted a bit in the bed, her arm now reaching out towards him, towards the warmth he offered. Instinctually he moved closer to her, her arm finding his waist before pulling the rest of her body close to him. She mumbled something as Raihan pulled the blanket back over them. He searched his brain to figure out exactly what had happened. 

Raihan could remember getting back to the hotel and Mina helping him upstairs. He remembered her helping him into his bed and him cracking a joke about getting her into his bed. From the look of things he was in her bed. Thinking about the night before he remembered a call from the Pokémon center about the Sandaconda,not what was said but he remembered the call. The rest was a blur. 

Looking around he found his phone on the table next to him. Reaching over he grabbed it and began to flip through it. He was surprised to see a few texts from Mina. Opening them he found some pictures she had sent him. Pictures of them curled up on the bed smiling, Mina with a handful of popcorn and himself holding a cheeseburger. A few were like that and there was even one of Mina in his hoodie leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked so beautiful. 

The pictures made him wonder if he had taken any. Moving to his own pictures he found some photos of Mina looking at the TV, a movie playing while she held a glass of wine. He moved to the next photo and saw it was her looking back at him with a bright smile, she seemed to be saying something. Damn, he really wished he remembered what she said. Flipping to the next one he inhaled quickly. She was asleep next to him, her hair perfectly framing her sleeping face. He wasn’t exactly sure what led to them sharing a bed. But he liked it. 

Looking at the clock on his phone he realized it was already almost noon. He remembered her saying something about having to go to Turffield today. Looking down he knew that he should wake her, but at the same time he wanted to stay like this as long as possible. The thought of possibly not seeing her for days or even weeks again weighed on him heavily. He wanted to travel with her more, camp out, share a hotel room like this again. Deep down he knew that the longer he stayed with her, the happier he’d be. Something he hadn’t truly felt in a long time. 

Sighing he reached down and gently moved her hair out of her face. “Mina, darling wake up.” He gently tapped her cheek.

Mina was happily dreaming of her and Ry when she felt something on her face. Groaning she tried to slap away whatever was bugging her. When that failed she opened her eyes and found Ry looking down at her. Oh, it was him. She smiled brightly at him before nuzzling into his leg. “Five more minutes please? There’s a really lovely dream I want to finish.” 

Raihan drew in a breath at the sight of her sleepy smile. Arceus, was there anything she did that wasn’t cute? “Would that dream happen to involve me?” 

Mina hummed lightly “ Possibly. Though I think the gentleman in my dream was sexier.” She let out a chuckle. 

“Well I might not be as sexy, but perhaps I can help you finish that dream.” Raihan placed a finger under her chin. 

“Perhaps you can.” Mina sat up before looking at Ry carefully. 

“Where did your dream leave off?” Raihan took one of her hands in his. 

Moving carefully she moved onto his lap. Her legs straddling each side of him. Breathing heavily she stared into his eyes. This was it, this was where her dream left off, the only difference being that they had clothing on. Well, minus Ry’s lack of a shirt. His lack of a shirt, looking down she could see each one of his muscles. Her hands hovered over his chest carefully. Arceus, she wanted to touch him. 

“I won’t burn you,Princess. You can touch.” Raihan watched as her hands hovered over his bare chest before feeling the warmth as they touched him. 

Mina let out a sigh at the feeling of his skin. It felt better then she imagined it would. Running her hands down his chest she blushed at the feeling of every muscle. His body was so well toned, she didn’t think a man who worked with artifacts could look this good. 

“Princess, is this how your dream was going?” Raihan lifted her chin up so she was staring at him. 

“No, it was going more like this.” Mina leaned in carefully and pressed her lips against his. She smiled as she felt his lips begin to move. 

Raihan was not disappointed when he felt Mina’s lips on his. They were softer than he expected. He moved his hand into her hair and hummed happily when he felt her press against him. Her nails digging into his chest, he tugged her hair gently. 

Mina moaned at the feeling of her hair being pulled, it felt amazing. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance. Her own tongue danced with his as she felt his other hand move under her shirt. His hands felt amazing on her skin, the roughness of his fingers on her waist made her want him more. 

Raihan broke the kiss for a moment to breath, his breathing fast and heavy. The look on her face, the desire in her eyes. He wanted to take her. Moving into kiss her again he swore as he heard her phone start ringing. 

“Dammit.” Mina swore loudly from her place in his lap. She knew who was calling, Rachel. She was supposed to be on her way to Turffield already. Maybe she could just ignore the call? The ringing stopped as she tried to make up her mind. Perfect, she could get back to what they were already doing. 

Raihan watched as she pondered answering the phone. When it stopped ringing he noticed the smile that was on her lips. She was definitely happy she didn’t answer the phone. “Would you like to continue,Princess?” 

“Please.” Mina leaned down and began to kiss him again. Her hands began to move down to the top of his pants. She just needed to slide her hand in and then she would be able to…

Her phone started ringing again. Letting out a loud sigh she leaned over and grabbed her phone. Yup, Rachel. Giving Ry a pained look she sat back up in his lap before answering the phone. “Hey Rach!” 

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me! Are you on your way? Or did you sleep in like always.” Rachel practically yelled through the phone. 

“I slept in. Sorry. Was up all night watching movies.” She winked at Ry who smiled at her before leaning forward and planting kisses on her neck and jaw. Oh that was not fair. The kisses felt wonderful. It took everything in her not to react. 

“Of course you did. Do I need to come get you?” 

“No! I got it.” She bit her lip as she felt each kiss brush her skin gently. Leaning back she pulled away from Ry and instead laid on the bed, her knees still bent underneath her. 

Raihan inhaled quietly at the site of her bent backwards. Arceus, she was flexible as well. That...could come in handy down the line. He could see her bare stomach as her shirt rode up. “Magnificent.” He whispered, hoping that whoever she was on the phone with didn’t hear him. Leaning forward he kissed the skin on her stomach. 

“What was that? Are you with someone?” Rachel asked quickly over the phone. 

“Just the TV. I fell asleep with it on. Just gotta turn it off.” She looked down at Ry and smiled playfully. 

“Mina you need to be here by twelve-thirty. It’s almost twelve now.” 

Sighing loudly she gave Ry a pained look. She’d need to leave in the next ten minutes or so. Just enough time to shower and call a taxi, “Yeah. I’ll head out after I shower. See you there.” She hung up her phone and let her hand fall to the side. 

Raihan stopped kissing her stomach and looked up at her. “You need to go?” 

“Yeah. My sponsor is ready to come get me herself. Definitely not something I’m in the mood to deal with.” She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at Ry. She wanted to stay with him.

“Sounds like I should let you get up then.” He offered his hand to her to help her sit up. When she took it he pulled her up and into him. Staring into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her once more. He felt her press into him again. At this rate she would not be leaving right away. Sighing he pulled back and broke the kiss. “Princess, you need to go. We can finish this later.” 

Mina let out a small whine of annoyance, but she knew he was right. Looking at him she kissed him once more before moving to get off him. “Is that a promise?” She asked as she headed towards the bathroom to shower. Stopping along the way to grab her backpack with clean clothing in it. 

Ry moved to stand up, remembering his ankle he carefully put pressure on it and was happy to not feel too much pain. At most he’d have a limp today and maybe tomorrow. “Only if you want it to be, Mina.” 

She stopped and smiled back at him. “I would very much enjoy that,Ry.” With that she turned and disappeared into the bathroom. 

When she came out a few minutes later she was surprised to find the room cleaned and the rest of her stuff sitting on the bed ready to be packed away. “Ry?” Walking over to the bed she began to place everything in her bag. Did he leave already? 

“What’s up, Princess?” Ry walked through the connecting door from his room into hers. His usual hoodie in his arms, he made his way over to her. 

“I thought you had left.” Mina stopped packing and looked back at him. She was glad to see his ankle was feeling better. 

“No no, after I picked everything up I called a taxi to pick you up near the cafe. Jim will be waiting there with a chocolate pastry and a very large tea to go.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. 

Mina smiled at the kiss. “You are so sweet. I really appreciate you picking up the room.” 

“You are very welcome. I also refreshed my hoodie with my cologne. In case you miss me.” He held out the hoodie to her. 

Taking the hoodie, Mina pulled it on and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good. “You mean my hoodie.” She winked playfully at him. 

“You keep thinking that. I’ll get it back one day.” He smiled as he reached down and zipped hoodie closed. 

“Thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Reaching into her backpack she pulled out the feather necklace. “Hold onto this for me? It’s my prized possession. If it’s with you then it guarantees that I’ll see you again.” 

Raihan took the necklace and looked at it carefully. “Mina, this is...” Looking at her he could see the worry in her eyes. “Hey, I promise that we will see each other again. If I have to travel to wherever you are in the world I will.” He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked at those beautiful hazel eyes. 

“The world is a big place.” She sniffled a bit. “How about we just start with Galar first.” 

“Does that mean you’ll be here a while?” 

“I’ll be in Galar for a couple weeks. There’s a lot to explore.” Taking the necklace out of his hand she placed it over his head and around his neck. “There. Now you won’t lose it.” 

“Or you.” He watched as a blush crept across her face. So cute. 

“I hoped that was a given.” She adjusted her hoodie before stepping forward and resting her head against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and for just a moment she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Her last few moments as Mina. In less than thirty minutes she’d be Lyla again and for two days she’d have to pretend to be the bright and bubbly popstar everyone wanted. 

Raihan held her close to him before running his hand down her hair. He took a deep inhale and tried to memorize her perfume. It’d be the only thing to get him through however long it would be before seeing her. “Hey, we should get you to that taxi. Don’t want your sponsor to come breaking the door down and find you in the arms of some strange sexy man.” He smiled at her trying to lift the mood. 

Laughing she took a step back. “Oh? Where is he? I’d very much like to meet him.” 

Raihan laughed as he helped her finish packing. “Come on you. Need to get you to that taxi. Maybe on the way you can tell me exactly what happened last night? I don’t remember too much.” 

Laughing, Mina pulled on her bag and nodded. “Lets just say, you are a really fast wine drinker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part one is done! 
> 
> Was it what you where expecting? 
> 
> I hope you all liked this part and are looking forward to the next part!


	6. Falling for you Cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s part 2! Things may seem like they are moving fast throughout this chapter but there was a lot to cover in a small amount of time. Still, I hope you all love this extended chapter as much as I did!

**Ry:** _Picture received._ Picked up Sandaconda! 

Mina smiled at the photo of Ry and a sleepy looking Sandaconda that he had sent her. She was almost to Turffield. She took another sip of her tea before replying to him. 

**Mina:** Yay! How’s he feeling? 

**Ry:** Nurse Joy said he’s dehydrated and malnourished. She gave me some vitamins to feed him and I’ll have to bring him back in a week or so for a checkup. But he seems to be ok and on the mend. 

**Mina:** Awesome! Give him a pokeblock for me! I’m about to land in Turffield. I’ll text you later tonight? 

**Ry:** Ok. Be safe! If you need help don’t hesitate to message me back!

Mina placed the phone in her pocket as she felt the taxi begin to lower. Time to be Lyla. Pulling the hood up she hid her face as the taxi touched down. 

“There you are! Finally!” Rachel stood next to the taxi as the driver jumped down. 

“Yeah, sorry. I had to check out of my hotel and that took a bit longer than I wanted.” Grabbing her bag she waited for the driver to open the door. When it was opened she stepped out and into the lush countryside of Turffield. “Thank you for the ride.” 

“No problem ma’am. You ever need a lift from the fastest taxi in Galar. I’m your man.” He handed her a business card with his number before getting back on his Corviknight and flying away. 

“We need to get you to make up and hair.” Pulling out her schedule book, Rachel motioned for Mina to start walking towards the nearby inn. “Alright, we need to start running through your schedule. You need to meet with Gym Leader Milo soon. Then you have a photoshoot here in Turffield followed by practice and a fitting for your outfit tomorrow then bed. You’ll have an early morning tomorrow with Hair and Makeup as well as a final fitting and photo op with some locals.” 

“I’ve been exploring the wild area Rachel. Caught a new Pokémon, seen some beautiful sights. A lot of fun. Thanks for asking.” Mina shot her manager a look. 

Sighing Rachel closed the book. “I’m sorry. I’m glad you’ve been having fun. You just know how this all stresses me out.” 

“Yeah. But I’m grateful you let me do this.” Mina smiled at Rachel as she stepped into the inn. 

“Yeah yeah. Now. Tell me what you’ve been up to while we get you ready.” Rachel motioned to the elevator. 

~*~ 

“Well hello again Miss Lyla. It’s great to see you!” Milo smiled brightly at the popstar in front of him. This was the best part about being a gym leader. Being able to meet celebrities like Lyla. 

“Gym Leader Milo, thank you for hosting us! Your town is absolutely stunning!” Lyla smiled back at him. She had changed into a knee length white dress with Oddish around the hem and lace and a pair of heeled sandals. Her black hair was braided and hidden underneath a white wig pulled into a high ponytail and a green bow adorning it. Instead of her normal hazel eyes she wore brown contacts and makeup to cover her freckles. 

“Please, call me Milo, Ma’am. “ he motioned to the gym behind him. “This is Turffield Gym. Home of the Wooloo challenge!” 

“Wooloo? What is a Wooloo?” Lyla looked at him excitedly. At the end of the day, she’d never be able to hide her excitement over new Pokémon. 

“Well you’ve definitely peaked her interest now. We won’t get anything done until she finds out what a Wooloo is” Rachel looked down at her phone, she needed to make sure they stayed on schedule. 

“Really? You’re interested in learning about Pokémon?” Milo was surprised to hear that. He knew that Lyla used Pokémon in her show, but not that she was actually interested in them. 

“Oh yea, I love going to new areas and learning about the Pokémon they have there. “ Lyla walked towards the gym before looking at Milo excitedly. “Would I be able to see them?” 

Oh wow, she was really pretty when she got excited. No wonder Raihan was so infatuated with Lyla. “Uh, yeah. Let’s head on in and I’ll show you my flock.” 

Following behind the gym leader she waived to the small crowd that had gathered inside the gym. “This is a lovely gym. Can you explain how your league works?” Lyla had quickened her steps to keep pace next to Milo. 

“Oh sure! I’m surprised no one else has.” Opening a door he motioned for her to enter the hallway leading to the challenge area. 

The walk to the challenge room was short, but it gave Lyla a glimpse at who the gym leader was. He seemed to care a lot about his Pokémon and even the trainers who challenged him. Lyla could vaguely remember Nessa telling her about Milo. She called him ‘Strawberry Boy”. Looking at him now, Lyla could easily see why he was called that. The red hair and freckles clearly made him look like a strawberry and Lyla found it to be cute. His broad shoulders made him look massive, she wondered how strong he was. 

She was pulled back to reality by Rachel tapping her shoulder. “Huh? Oh I’m sorry. What did you say?” They were standing in the middle of an open field with some bales of hay. 

Milo chuckled softly. “It’s fine. I asked if you were ready to meet some Wooloo?” 

Lyla nodded quickly and watched as he whistled loudly. The ground shook under her feet and she turned towards the cloud of dust coming towards her. No, that wasn’t a cloud. It was a Pokémon! It was multiple Pokémon! She heard the loud ‘baa” they made as they rolled towards her.They rolled towards her and Milo and only stopped when they surrounded them. 

“Oh. My. ARCEUS!!!” Lyla smiled brightly before reaching down and touching one of the Wooloo near her. “They are so cute! And oh my gosh they are so soft!” 

Milo watched her reaction and smiled back. His Wooloo were the cutest in Galar, he worked hard on that. 

“Do you mind if I take a photo with them?” Lyla looked to Milo. 

“Oh they would love that!” He whistled again and the Wooloo formed a huddle around Lyla. 

~*~ 

Raihan had taken a taxi home shortly after picking up Sandaconda. Apparently the night before they had received a call from Nurse Joy that he was still undergoing tests but responding to some of their treatments already. He had offered to take the Pokémon once he was feeling better and Joy had said tomorrow would be a good day. 

He couldn’t remember how long he stood where her taxi had taken off, watching as it disappeared into the distance. But the vibration of his phone brought him back to earth. A text from Leon asking him to meet him at Hammerlock Gym in an hour. He’d rather go home and relax with his Pokémon, but he’d have to wait on that. 

After picking up Sandaconda he sent a photo to Mina before boarding the train and heading back to his own gym. He texted with her as long as possible before she had to go, the sudden silence was uncomfortable. He pushed in one of his headphones, and flipped through his photos until he found the video of Mina and Lucinda. He made sure the Sandaconda was comfortable next to him before starting the video. 

_“Altaria! Mega Evolve!”_ Mina’s sweet voice rang through his headphones as the Altaria evolved. The way her hair whipped around her head made him smile and the look of pure joy as she pet her Pokémon made him miss her. He continued to watch the video, glad to see that Rotom had recorded her a good amount. The way she leaned against him for the photo made him realize how good they looked together. 

“What do you think, Sandaconda? Think me and her have a chance?” Raihan showed the phone to the Pokémon who simply lifted his head before flicking his tongue at Raihan. 

“Yeah, if I don’t come forward with her we might have a problem.” Sighing Raihan placed the phone down on the table in front of his seat and leaned back against his seat. Turning to look out the window he watched as the world went by. Maybe one day he would be free to travel with her, he had thoroughly enjoyed all the time he had spent with her and the freedom of not being known. 

“Excuse me...Gym Leader Raihan? Can I get your league card?” 

Raihan pulled the other headphone out and looked at the small boy next to him. “Sure Champ. What’s your name?” He forced a smile to his face before pulling out a league card from his backpack. 

An hour later he was standing in the tapestry room of the archives. He had dropped Sandaconda off at his gym with one of the caretakers there. Now he waited for Leon to show up, he was running late and Raihan had a feeling he was probably lost. Pulling out his phone he skimmed through Pokegram. Did Mina have one? He should have asked her before she left. Then again, she may want to follow him and then his secret would be out. 

“Milo is so lucky.” Raihan had stopped at a photo of Lyla happily sitting in the middle of Milos prized Wooloo flock. She looked wonderful, her outfit was cute and she seemed genuinely happy. Raihan stared at her smile for a few moments, there was something about it that seemed...familiar somehow. 

“Raihan! Sorry, I got lost.” Leon walked into the room, his Charizard following close behind. 

Putting his phone away, Raihan walked over to Leon and hugged him before stepping back “Big surprise there. I see you’re still going for the whole circus ring leader look.” He poked at his oldest friend's wardrobe. 

“At Least I don’t wear a ridiculous looking hoodie.” Now that he was looking at Raihan he realized the hoodie was gone. “Wait, where is your hoodie?” 

Raihan put his arms behind his head and bit his lip. “Mina has it.” 

“Mina? You mean the girl in the picture?” Leon crossed his arms as he watched his friend. This was the first time he had ever heard of Raihan letting someone else wear his prized hoodie. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want her to get cold while she was traveling.” Raihan shrugged at him. He wasn’t wrong.

“Are you sure she didn’t just pretend to be cold to sell the hoodie?” It wasn’t that Leon didn’t trust Raihans judgement, it was just some people where like that. 

“I’m positive she wouldn’t do that. Not if she wanted this back.” He pulled out the necklace from under his shirt and showed it to Leon. 

Leon raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the necklace. “A necklace with a feather imprint? Why would that be important?” 

“It’s an imprint of Lugia's feather. I told you, she’s a researcher who has traveled all over. She was in the Orange Archipelago during that crazy weather years ago. She asked me to hold onto it.” He looked down at it and ran his finger over the impression. Damn, he really missed her. 

“Wow, Lugia? That’s impressive. But why would she ask you to hold onto it?” Leon knew, he just wanted to hear Raihan say it. The way that he was looking at that necklace, it was clear that this girl was special.

“To guarantee that we’d see each other again.” Raihan didn’t notice Leon looking at him, he was too lost in thought. It wasn’t until he heard chuckling that he looked at Leon. “What’s so funny?” 

“Never thought I’d see you this infatuated with a girl is all.” Leon walked over to one of the tapestries and ran his hand over it carefully. “Does she know what you do for a living?” It was hard for any of them to have a relationship while being gym leaders. People only wanted to be with them for the publicity. While the younger gym leaders, Bea,Bede,Marnie, and Allister, had avoided the sting of heartbreak. The rest of them had all suffered. Raihan the most out of all of them. 

Raihan walked over to the same tapestry and inspected a corner of it. “No. She actually knows nothing about our gym leaders here. She had no idea who I was. I made a split second decision. She thinks my name is Ry.” He stopped and looked at Leon. “I think I backed myself into a corner with that. Some sleazy reporter from Kalos took a photo of me and her running into the hotel with her wearing my hoodie. You can’t see our faces that well, but you know my hoodie is noticeable. If she sees that, she’s gonna know I lied.” Then what would happen after that? Would she hate him? Would she understand? Leave him or stay? 

“That's deep brother. When will you see her again?” He wasn’t exactly sure how to help his friend. But he could see the prospect of losing her was weighing heavily on Raihan. 

“I’m not entirely sure. She’s over in Turffield right now looking for a Meowth. Boy will she be surprised when she sees its evolution.” He chuckled at the thought of Mina’s surprised face, followed by the little excited bounce she did. 

“Turffield huh? You could always go and surprise her.” Leon moved to another section of the tapestry and inspected it. 

“I should tell her the truth shouldn’t I? Before she finds out through the media?” Raihan lowered the tapestry and looked at Leon. “Tell me what I should do. I really like this girl.”

Leon stopped and looked at his friend. “Come clean. If she gets upset and leaves, then it wasn’t meant to be. But she should know who you truly are and what she is getting into by being with you. She’ll be all over the media, people will start stopping her in the streets. She could be harassed by your crazier fans. These are all things she should be made aware of.” Walking over to his friend he placed a hand on his shoulder. “But if she cares enough to let you hold onto something as rare and priceless as that necklace. Then something tells me she’ll understand.” 

“I hope so.” Raihan felt his stomach rumble. “Let’s go eat. Take my mind off things for a bit.” 

“Trying to resist texting her?” Leon carefully lowered the tapestry. 

Raihan made a face at him. “Don’t tell the others.” 

~*~ 

Mina fell into her bed with an exhausted groan. Her fitting and practice had gone longer than expected. She was ready to sleep. 

Her wet hair spread out over the bed and she wondered what Ry was doing. She missed him. Pulling the hoodie closer to her she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes for a moment. Mina could almost sense him nearby. 

“Damn. Pull yourself together girl.” Mina mumbled to herself as she stared at her ceiling. “He’s probably not even giving you a second thought right now.” 

_* Bzzz Bzzz *_

Mina practically dove across her bed for her phone. Yeah, she totally wasn’t hoping it was Ry. 

Looking at the phone she smiled brightly at his name on the screen. He was actually calling her? Mina couldn’t help but giggle at the excitement. Oh! She should probably pick up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Princess, how was your day?” Raihan laid in his own bed mindlessly playing with the necklace. It was great to hear her voice. 

“Hey! It was great. Still haven’t found that Meowth yet. Little bugger is more elusive than I expected him to be.” She moved herself so she was laying with her head on the pillows. “What about you?” 

“I’m doing good. Caught up on some work I fell behind on and chatted with a friend.” Barely made a dent in how he was going to tell her the truth, but that could wait a bit longer. 

“Were you behind in a lot of work? I’m sorry for keeping you away for so long.” She bit her lip at the thought of him missing a lot of work. 

“Don’t be. I wasn’t behind at all.” Raihan reached across his bed to where Sandaconda was sleeping and gently patted his head. Sandaconda groggily looked at him and flicked his tongue before closing its eyes and going back to sleep. 

“Oh! How’s my boy doing?” Mina remembered that Sandaconda was with him. 

“I already told you I was doing good.” He joked at her. “Sandaconda is doing good. He’s sleeping here next to me. Ate a good amount of food today and he’s slowly getting some energy back.” 

“That’s good to hear. I wish I was there laying next to you.” Well that wasn’t supposed to slip out. She was definitely tired. 

“So do I.” Raihan wasn’t afraid to admit that waking up to her next to him was the best part of his morning. 

Mina smiled as she curled into his hoodie. “Tell me about your day? All the details?” 

“Can’t sleep?” Raihan clicked off his bedside light and nuzzled under his blanket. 

“Kinda got used to you being nearby. Little difficult to sleep now.” Mina pulled her own blanket over her and took a relaxing breath. Hearing his voice was relaxing to her. 

“Yeah. I feel the same way. You comfortable in bed?” 

“Yeah. Go ahead, Ry.” 

~*~ 

Mina woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door. Groggily she sat up and looked at her phone. It was on the pillow next to her. The call was still connected. According to the timestamp they had been talking for hours. 

“Sleep well, Ry. I promise to text you later.” Mina heard a grumble from the other side of the phone. Ry was still asleep it seemed. She hung up the phone and walked to the door. Not surprised to find Rachel standing on the other side. 

“Well good morning sleepy head. Time to get you to hair and makeup.” Rachel walked in and handed Mina one of the coffees in her hand. It was going to be a long day. 

“Thanks” Mina took the drink and sipped it before walking over to her bed and pulling off the hoodie. It would be safe here. Hair and Makeup was crazy and things were spilled all the time. She didn’t want to risk getting the hoodie dirty. 

Turning around she looked at Rachel. “Let’s go.” 

~*~

Lyla sat backstage waiting for the concert to start. Rehearsal that morning had gone perfectly and thankfully she didn’t need anymore work done to her outfit. This had allotted her an extra hour to relax before the show. Sitting on the couch in her dressing room she scrolled through the photos of the last few days. 

She had taken a good amount of Applin, mainly for research. Flipping through she noticed Axel was in a lot of the photos as well. Lyla stopped on the photo of her and Ry in front of Lucinda. They looked so happy together. The next photo had her smiling brightly, her and Ry were on her bed at the hotel. Her head rested on his shoulder and the peaceful look on her face showed how comfortable she was with him. Ry was smiling down at her with his cute fanged smile. 

“Oh my. Who’s the cute guy?” 

Lyla jumped at the voice behind her, she hadn’t even heard the door open. “Ness! I thought you weren’t going to be here!” Jumping up from her seat she gave her friend a tight hug. 

“Made a last minute decision to come see your show. Milo is over the moon excited about this show but also super nervous to battle with you watching. You’re still staying for the battles right?” Nessa had released Lyla from the hug and was now standing next to her. 

“Yeah! It’ll be exciting to watch! Milo kinda explained how the league worked here.” Lyla closed her phone and set it on the counter near her. 

“Awesome! We can get dinner after then head to my place?” Nessa checked her hair in the mirror next to them.

“Dinner sounds great. But I was hoping to talk to you about me staying with you.” Lyla played with the hem of her skirt.

“What’s up?” 

“There’s some pokemon in this area that I wanted to find. A trainer I ran into told me about a Meowth variant.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Lyla did want to go look for the Meowth. But she really just wanted to get back to Ry. 

“Oh, that’s fine. How much time do you think you’ll need?” Nessa looked at her friend closely, she had a feeling she knew the real reason why. 

“Just a few days. I’ll be at your place no later than Tuesday?” Lyla was ready to beg if she needed to, she was so eager to get back to Ry. 

“Sure. That sounds good. Just keep in touch?” Nessa began to move towards the door. 

“Totally.” Lyla went to follow behind Nessa but heard her phone buzz. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at her phone. 

Nessa could tell her friend was eager to check her phone. No doubt hoping it was Raihan. She wanted to talk to Lyla so badly about him. But from what Leon had texted all of them, the girl Raihan was with didn’t know who he really was. They had all been asked to keep the secret until Raihan figured out how to tell her. At the end of the day they were a family, and she had to keep his secret, like Lyla trusted her to keep her true identity a secret. Arceus, why were these two so difficult. 

“Go, it might be that cute guy in that photo you were looking at.” She winked at Lyla before leaving the room. Those two were gonna be the death of her. 

Lyla was about to check her phone when Rachel opened the door. 

“Let’s go, Ly. Time to get prepped backstage!” 

Lyla sighed and headed to the door instead. She’d have to check the message later. 

~*~ 

Raihan stood in the VIP section of Turffield gym looking at his phone. Mina had yet to reply to his text and the concert was about to start. He was going to invite her up to the VIP section and come clean on who he was. Sighing heavily he placed the phone in his pocket and looked out the window, hoping to spot her in the massive crowd. 

“Raihan? What are you doing here?” Nessa stood in the doorway of the VIP section stunned to see Raihan there. “I thought you were gonna come to the concert at my gym.” 

“Hey Ness, yeah that was the original plan.” He reached up and started fiddling with the necklace. Having Nessa see him like this was weird. 

“So what changed your mind?” Nessa moved towards the window and looked towards the large stage. What were her chances of being able to get a message to Lyla not to come up? Probably small. 

“That girl in the photo that I sent? She’s down there somewhere, I wanted to bring her up here and come clean. It’s not fair to all of you to have to keep this secret and it’s not fair to her.” He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. “But she’s not replying. I don’t know how else to tell her.” 

Nessa was surprised by what he said. This was an entirely new side to Raihan, usually he just burned through girls like they were nothing. He’d possibly date one for a month or two but he was never this attached. “Find her after? Come clean then.” Perhaps Lyla coming up here wasn’t a bad thing. She’d think of some kind of plan to hopefully not get Raihan in too much trouble. 

~*~ 

Lyla stood backstage bouncing in anticipation of the show about to begin. Her heels clicked on the ground with each bounce and she found herself nervous. The concert would be televised, what if Ry was watching? Sure he wouldn’t know it was her but still. She fidgeted with her hat as she waited for her cue. She’d be onstage for the opening number with the other group Milo had hired to perform. Then they would do a thirty minute set followed by her forty minute set. Those thirty minutes would be dedicated to her getting changed into her next outfit and then she’d change one last time for her final song. 

Lyla watched as Chairman Leon walked out onto the stage to announce her and the other group. “Here we go.” 

Raihan stood up as the lights dimmed. It was time for the concert to begin. Each minute ticking closer to him coming clean to Mina. Damn he was nervous. He watched as Leon announced Lyla and the group she would be performing with. Then he was gone and the show began. 

The sound of a chorus vocalizing filled the auditorium as Mina stepped onto a platform. It would raise her into the center of the stage. She took her stance and waited as she was raised up, smoke covered the stage and the pitch blackness off the stadium made it hard to see. Thank goodness the lights were about to click on. 

“Lady and Gents this is the moment you’ve waited for!” Lyla spoke rhythmically as the lights of the stadium clicked on, a spotlight shining directly on her. 

“Woah!” The choir sang behind her. 

“You’ve been searchin’ in the dark, sweat soakin’ through the floor!” Lyla changed positions quickly, each moment a snap change and then she’d hold it. She listened as the choir sang behind her again. “And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore.Taking' your breath, stealin' your mind, and all that was real is left behind!” She moved from her spot and started walking across the stage as the other singer began singing. Now her job was to join in the chorus until her solo part came up. 

Raihan watched as Lyla danced across the stage as the song continued. She looked amazing in her outfit. Like she was a circus ringleader, almost like Leon, but sexier. He watched as she was tossed into the air by what looked like a cheer squad. The fact that she wasn’t afraid of heights was amazing. 

Raihan watched every step closely, she was impressive. But the more he watched the more he realized she wasn’t as stunning to him anymore. Yes she was beautiful, but he’d rather watch Mina sing and dance. He wondered what her singing voice sounded like, if her voice was as beautiful as her laugh then it would sound wonderful. 

The sound of rhythmic clapping and stomping filled the stadium pulling Raihan back from his thoughts. He looked at the stage as Lyla stood next to the lead singer of the other group. A smile across her face as she stomped and clapped with everyone else before lifting the microphone to her lips. 

“ And the walls can't stop us now!” Lylas strong voice filled the stadium. She was the only one singing now. “I'm watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you! Oh, this is the greatest show!” Fireworks erupted from the stage as the other group and choir joined into the song for the final chorus. 

“This is the greatest show!” Lyla struck a final pose as the music ended. Her breathing was heavy, the opening song being one of the more difficult ones she’d ever performed. She looked around the stadium as the crowd cheered, everyone looked like they were enjoying the show. Perfect. 

Waving to everyone she made her way offstage as the group she was performing with began the rest of their set. Time for a change of clothes and prepping for her set. 

Raihan was impressed by the opening number, the skill it must have taken to perform the choreography while singing must have been high. He sat down and looked at Nessa, she seemed lost in thought about something. Odd. Pulling out his phone he tried texting Mina again. 

**Ry:** Hey Princess, I don’t know if you got my first text but a friend of mine invited me to join him at the challenge in Turffield. I was hoping to see you after? Text me and let me know if you’d like to get together. 

“Texting her again?” Nessa had broken out of whatever deep though she was in. 

“Yeah, just asking if she’d like to meet up.” He placed the phone back down. “Hopefully she’ll answer soon.” 

~*~ 

Lyla walked slowly onto the stage in the long ball gown she had changed into for her final song. The outfit change had been one of her faster ones, she was thankful for opting to have her wig worn down. The long brown hair contrasting beautifully on her yellow gown. She looked like a Princess. 

The lights slowly came up on her, she stood in the center of the stage alone, a small orchestra behind her. 

“We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air.” She sang from the bottom of her heart. Her mind simply on Ry. 

Raihan watched from the VIP booth as Lyla walked across the stage in one of the most stunning gowns he’d ever seen. The way it sat off her shoulders made her look like a princess. He wondered how Mina would look in a gown like that, probably like a goddess. He could see them having a picnic up in Wyndon in the garden near the stadium. She’d be wearing that dress and he’d probably be in a nice pair of jeans with a white shirt. She’d have Lucinda our and they’d all be resting together watching the clouds float by. He’d say something funny and her giggle would fill the air. Raihan could heat that laugh now, Arceus he wanted to actually hear it. He checked his phone for the umpteenth time before looking back to the stage. It seemed Lyla was almost done with her song.

Pulling a Pokeball out of her pocket Lyla tossed it gracefully into the air and a Roselia popped out. It used Dazzling gleam instantly and filled the area near the stage with dazzling lights. Lyla continued singing.

“‘Marry me,Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know! I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress.It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'! Because we were both young when I first saw you.” Lyla smiled as she finished the song, her Roselia standing near her proudly. It spun in its spot a few times excitedly as Lyla bowed. 

“Thank you everyone! Turffield is a beautiful town and I am so pleased to have the opportunity to perform here! Good luck to all the challengers and Gym Leader Milo!” She waved towards the entrance where Milo was standing. 

Milo waved back excitedly, he had no doubt that he’d probably beat one or two of the younger trainers. But he knew this night would be filled with victories for a majority of the challengers. It was just one of the stipulations of being the first gym, he was the easiest. Still, he’d give it his all since Lyla was watching. Raihan was lucky to be able to sit in the VIP section with her.

~*~ 

Nessa watched as the set finished and Lyla exited the stage. In a few minutes she’d be up here in the VIP section and things would either be really bad, or really awkward to say the least. 

She paced back and forth as she waited for Lyla to walk in. 

“You ok Nessa? You look worried?” Raihan was standing with his back to the window, the door and Nessa in perfect view. 

“I’m fine. Got some things on my mind.” She heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. Lyla was almost there. “Hey Raihan, I want you to meet someone.” Stepping aside she opened the door. 

Before Raihan could ask who the door was opened and Lyla stood there. She had changed from the long dress of her last song into the ringleader outfit from her opening number. “H-hi. I’m Raihan. Gym Leader of Hammerlocke gym.” He held his hand out to shake hers. 

Lyla was surprised when the door opened before she could get to it. “Ness?” She stopped dead in her tracks when she was suddenly introduced to Raihan. No, that was Ry, her Ry. What was going on? 

Taking his hand she shook it carefully. Maybe this was his twin? She looked him over and realized he was not only wearing the same hoodie Ry had worn the last time she saw him, but he was also wearing the necklace she gave him. He had lied to her. She thought she knew him. 

“It’s nice to meet you finally. I missed you at the first meeting on Motostoke.” She tried to hold back the venom forming in her throat instead giving her voice a unique accent. Hopefully that would be enough to disguise it. How could he lie to her like this? “I’m sorry, can you excuse me for a second? I just need to talk to Nessa privately.” 

“Sure. I’ll just go over here.” Raihan walked awkwardly to the other side of the room and looked down towards the field. Why did he get this strange feeling from Lyla?

Lyla motioned for Nessa to follow her over towards the door, when they got there she turned her back to Raihan before speaking. “What the hell is going on? That’s the guy in that photo you saw on my phone. I don’t understand what’s happening. How could he lie to me?” She whispered quickly to Nessa. Her eyes were burning from the tears she was trying to hold back. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but he asked all of us not to say anything. He wanted to tell you on his own.” She felt horrible that Lyla had to find out this way. 

“Why didn’t he just tell me at the start?” 

“I’m guessing for the same reason you didn’t tell him who you really are.” Nessa crossed her arms and looked at Lyla.

“But why is he here?” Lyla looked towards the window, able to see Ry’s, no, Raihans reflection in it. 

“Check your phone.” Ness pointed to the small purse Lyla carried. 

Lyla gave her a weird look before pulling the phone out of her purse and opening her texts. She had two from Ry. 

**Ry:** Hey, I’m actually at the Turffield Gym right now. In the VIP section. I’d like it if you came up and joined me, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. 

**Ry:** Hey Princess, I don’t know if you got my first text but a friend of mine invited me to join him at the challenge in Turffield. I was hoping to see you after? Text me and let me know if you’d like to get together.

“Ah, I see.” Lyla felt bad for getting so angry at him when he obviously came to tell her the truth. It was more than she was doing, at least he was being honest. Lyla looked at Nessa. “I don’t know how I should react. He’s going to tell me the truth and I can’t tell him the truth.” 

“Remember how long it took you to tell me?” Nessa placed a hand on Lylas shoulder. “Your secret is a big one. I understand your hesitation. Just...tell him before you leave Galar if you two are still together?” 

“You only found out because you walked in on me changing.” Lyla gave her a look before sighing. “I want to tell him now, it’s not fair that he’s being honest with me and I’m still lying. How is he going to react if I tell him right before I jump on a plane back to Kalos?” 

Nessa looked over Lylas shoulder towards Raihan, he was still looking out the window, but he seemed like he was lost in thought. How did she end up as the friend in the middle who knew everything? “He’s more understanding than you think. But as his friend, I have to tell you this. Don’t drag this out any longer then it needs to be. He’s like a brother to me and I don’t want to see him hurt again.” 

Lyla sighed and nodded. Turning around she looked towards Raihan. “So, Gym Leader Raihan. Shall we discuss the concert at your gym? From what my manager tells me, you’re the only one who didn’t hire a secondary group.” 

Raihan turned and nodded to Lyla. Her and Nessa had been whispering rather quietly and quickly to each other. It was pretty awkward. But it didn’t bug him too much, his mind had wandered to Mina and wherever she was. He still hadn’t heard back from her and he was starting to worry. 

“Yeah, by the time challengers reach my gym there’s maybe three to four of them. We don’t need it to be a long drawn out concert. Something quick to get everyone hyped. Plus it’ll give you a chance to relax before the Championship performance.” He sat down in one of the chairs near the window and looked at Lyla. “I’m really sorry but maybe we could set a meeting sometime next week to discuss this? I’m just not really in the right mindset to discuss these things right now.”’

“Oh, um sure. Though next week may not work for me. How about before my performance in Motostoke?”Lyla sat a few chairs away from him but still facing him. When he nodded she pulled out her phone and began to text Rachel. “I’ll contact my manager and have her set everything up.” Even though she knew he was going to come clean she was still a bit peeved at him. 

Nessa but her lip, she could tell Lyla was still mad. She needed to step in and say something. “Raihan, tell me more about that girl of yours. From the photo you sent us she looks lovely.” Arceus, this stress couldn’t be good for her skin. 

Raihan looked at Nessa who had sat on the opposite side of him. Sighing he turned and faced her, leaving Lyla to message with her manager and enjoy the gym battles. Not knowing that she was actually listening in.

“Mina? She’s...amazing. She’s traveled all over the world. The things she’s seen is amazing. She loves her Pokémon like crazy, I thought I loved my Pokémon but wow, she really loves them. None of her Pokémon are actually battle caught. She’s allowed them to choose between staying with her or going back to their families. It’s amazing to see, she actually did it with an Applin the first few days I camped with her.” He looked down at the necklace, his mind filled with thoughts of Mina. 

“You? Camping? Yeah right.” Nessa smirked at him before looking over his shoulder at Lyla. She was smirking back at Nessa, apparently laughing at some secret memory. 

“Hey, I did great out there.” Raihan boasted proudly. 

Behind him Lyla was shaking her head, apparently he didn’t do so great? Yeah, Nessa would really need to ask some questions later. 

“It looks like you were having fun out there.” 

“Yeah, being with her is so much fun. She’s really silly but tough. Her eyes are stunning and they’re framed by some of the cutest freckles I’ve ever seen.” He sighed, talking about her just made him want to go find Mina. 

“So, why didn’t you tell her you were a gym leader? I’m sorry I’m just trying to understand.” Nessa looked towards Lyla to see if she was listening. This was the important part. 

“When I met her, she had zero idea who I was. Do you even understand how rare that is?” When Nessa nodded he continued. “I made a split second decision then. To be Ry and enjoy not being known as the Dragon Gym Leader. She looks at me like I’m just a guy, not someone famous. I’ve regretted the decision from the get go. But seeing that article from that sleazy reporter just made it worse. I realized then that, if things were to continue between us, I needed to come clean. It’s not fair for her, she needs to know what she’d be signing up for.” 

Article? Lyla opened her internet and searched his name. The first article to pop up was of them running to the elevator. She had on his hoodie and they were both drenched. The title of the article made her frown. But what was worse was the reporter. Jackson Thompson, a sleazball who had been following her for the past few years. He always tried to get some scandalous scoop on her. Now he was attacking Raihan to keep busy. This was her fault. 

“Yeah I saw that article. I’m surprised you let her wear your hoodie. You love that thing.” Nessa could see Lyla was deep in thought while looking at her phone. 

“I didn’t want her to get sick.” He chuckled at the memory. “She looks adorable in my sweater. She wore it to our first date yesterday.” 

“And I take it she still has it, seeing as you have that plain hoodie on.” Nessa smiled at Raihan, she liked this side of him.

“Yeah, I have her favorite necklace. It’s kind of our way of guaranteeing that we’ll see each other again.” He held the necklace. “Nessa I’m so nervous. Please, tell me what to do.” 

“If you don’t mind, I’ve kinda been listening on and off and it sounds like this girl is important to you.” Lyla was now standing next to Raihan. 

“Yeah, she’s one of a kind. I can’t get her out of my head, she’s like a song that’s just playing over and over again.” Raihan looked up at Lyla, something about her facial structure looked so familiar. 

“Then tell her the truth. If she’s as wonderful and caring as you say. Then she’ll at least listen.” Lyla smiled at him reassuringly. 

“She’s right. Mina sounds like a wonderful girl, something tells me she’ll listen and probably understand.” Nessa reached over and placed her hand on Raihans shoulder. “Now, Milo has already gone through three challengers. Maybe we should watch him?” She motioned towards the field below them. 

Lyla looked at her phone before making a decision. “I’m so sorry, my manager needs to see me. I’ll catch up with you later Ness. Gym Leader Raihan, it was nice to meet you.” Before either one could say something to her she had turned and headed out of the room. Halfway down the hall she pulled out her phone and texted Raihan. 

_Mina:_ Sorry! Wasn’t paying attention to my phone during the concert and just checked it. I actually left right after the concert and went over to my hotel room. Stop by? 

~*~

Raihan had almost left as soon as he saw the text from Mina. But Nessa had convinced him to stay with her until the end of the challenge. Nessa had made him go with her to give Milo the gift Lyla had signed earlier in the night. It was a photo of Lyla and her Roselia. 

**‘Milo, thank you so much for letting me into your gym to perform. Your flock of Wooloo are absolutely adorable! Please give them all a hug for me! With Love, Lyla and Fleur.’**

Milo had absolutely loved the photo and it had brightened his mood after hearing that Lyla had to leave early. He had given Nessa a blanket made out of Wooloo wool to give to Lyla the next time she saw her. Nessa has invited him to her gym the following week for the concert and to get to know Lyla some more. All in all, it was a good night for Milo. 

The moment Raihan was able to get away from Nessa he was gone. He quickly made his way to the hotel that Mina had said she was staying at. He had answered her text almost immediately and having to wait to see her was practically torture.

Arriving at the door to Mina’s room, he took a deep breath. This was it, no backing down now. He would tell her tonight, no if, and, or buts about it. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer. When she did his jaw hit the floor. 

There, standing in front of him in nothing but thigh high socks and his hoodie, was Mina. The way the long sleeves hung over his hand was adorable. 

“Mina...you look…” before he could say anything more Mina had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut her lips where on his and Raihan was in heaven. They felt just as good as they had the day before. He could stand there all day and kiss her. But he needed to talk to her before they continued. 

It pained him to do it but he pulled away from Mina and placed a hand between them. The pained look on her face practically killed him. 

“Mina, you look magnificent. But I need to talk to you about something.” He ran a finger over her cheek and into her hair. He watched as she looked at him. This was it, this could possibly be his last few moments touching her like this.

Mina had hoped to play with him a bit more before they got serious, but she was happy he was coming clean right away. She looked at him and nodded. Placing a hand on his chest she sighed softly. 

“Yes we do, Raihan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. It looks like Raihan’s secret is out. Something we all kinda expected. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the reference to Pokémon 2000. It is one of my favorite Pokémon movies ever and I couldn’t resist having it in this Fic. 
> 
> Professor Ivy is the foremost professor for Pokémon variants due to regions so I knew I wanted her to be Mina’s mentor. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the reference to the DLC coming out soon as well. 
> 
> The songs used in this chapter where: 
> 
> The Greatest Show By Panic at the Disco from The Greatest Showman Reimagined Album. 
> 
> And 
> 
> Love Story By Taylor Swift Recommended by itsvirgil! 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on Tumblr where I post art, updates and previews for the upcoming chapters! I also have my ask and submission box open so please feel free to send things in!


	7. Curry for your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooow. Ok. I am so sorry this has taken so long to post. I went through three rewrites of this chapter. I couldn’t figure out the direction I wanted to go. I’m pretty happy with the direction I’ve decided on and I really hope you all enjoy it as well. 
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well, are safe and are healthy. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Raihan stared at her in shock. It seemed she already knew his name. “How did you find out?” 

Mina walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. Walking back to Raihan she pulled up the article and showed it to him. “Seems like your hoodie is pretty noticeable.” Lie. She'd rather tell him the truth, but this would have to do for now. 

“Mina….I didn’t mean to lie to you.” Staring at the phone he wanted to wring that journalists neck. He would have been able to tell her, and on his own terms.

“So why did you?” Mina placed her phone in her pocket and walked to the bed, motioning for Raihan to follow her. Sitting on her bed she pulled her knees up to her chest. 

Raihan watched as she sat down, when she pulled her knees up he was able to see that she had a pair of shorts underneath the hoodie. It was still cute as hell, maybe if things went well he’d be able to snag a picture of her in it? Waiting until she settled he took a seat on the edge of the bed, putting some distance between them in case she got upset. 

Looking down at his hands he took a deep breath before speaking. “When I met you, you didn’t know who I was. That is incredibly rare. You didn’t throw yourself at me, you didn’t start screaming or faint or any of the things I’m used to. I honestly thought you were gonna attack me.” 

“Oh I was trying. Axel just wouldn’t budge.” Mina smirked playfully. 

Letting out a small chuckle he continued. “At that moment, I knew that I had this unbelievably rare chance to get to know someone without the title of ‘Gym Leader’ hanging over my head. To really find out if it was possible to form a bond with someone as just myself and not because they wanted the publicity of being with ‘The Dragon Tamer’.” 

Mina listened closely to what he was saying, she had those same feelings. One of the best parts about being Mina was that no one treated her special. She was another face in the crowd. From what it sounded like, that’s what Raihan had wanted too. Mina shifted in her spot and moved closer to Raihan. Reaching over she took his hand in hers. 

The smaller hand in his took him by surprise. He wasn’t expecting her to move closer to him. Honestly, he was expecting her to yell, scream, something. “Mina, I’m so sorry for lying to you. It was stupid of me to do that.” He looked at her, his face full of sorrow. 

“You’re telling me now. It makes me happy that you would trust me enough to tell me the truth. You could have gone on for a few more weeks. But you didn’t. And that means something to me.” Reaching up Mina placed her hand on his cheek. “I’m not going to lie, I was livid when I found out the truth. But...I hoped that you had a good reason. So I tried to keep an open mind. I’m glad I did.” 

Raihan leaned his head into her hand. Slowly his fears were being erased. She was touching him, that was a good sign, and she wasn’t yelling at him. “Mina, if I could go back in time and stop myself from lying to you I would.” 

“I wouldn’t.” Mina wasn’t too surprised when Raihans eyes locked with hers. Before he could ask why she continued. “Every male gym leader I have met, that is as attractive as you, has been completely full of themselves. They’re arrogant, rude, and want me to basically fall over my feet for them.” She had met a lot of male Gym Leaders during her tours and when she would explore. She wasn’t lying when she said they tended to be arrogant. One had even told her he’d enjoy having her as arm candy. She’d almost slapped him for that. 

“If you had told me you were a leader when we first met, I honestly wouldn’t have let you stay. I don’t have time for arrogant jerks who think the world should revolve around them.” Shrugging she continued talking. “Something tells me Axel wouldn’t have let you stay either. He knows how I feel when it comes to male gym leaders.” 

Raihan was quiet for a moment. He used to be like those gym leaders, constantly soaking up all of the attention of being one of the most attractive gym leaders in the region. It used to be easy for him to get a date, he would just have to step out the door of his gym and boom three potential dates. After his last relationship though, he had tried to change his ways. To be a better judge of character and be more careful who he dated. 

Mina chewed on her lip as she waited for him to speak. He seemed lost in thought and that worries her. “Ry?” Dropping her hand she took hold of his. “I’m sorry if I insulted you in any way.” 

Raihan looked at her and realized he had been zoning out. “No, you’re fine. I was just thinking about some things.” He tried to force a smile at her, the conversation was going better than he ever expected, why did he feel so weird.

“Something is bothering you. Please. Tell me?” A wave of concern had flooded over her at this point. What had she said to upset him? 

“I used to be like that. If we had met a few months ago. I wouldn’t have been that arrogant ass gym leader.” Looking down at their hands he brushed his thumb over hers. “I probably wouldn’t have even bothered to learn your name.” 

Well that wasn’t what she was expecting to hear. “Really? You don’t seem like that kind of person. But I guess people can change given the right circumstances. What happened to make you not be that person?” 

Raihan felt himself hesitate. The only other people who knew about what happened where the other gym leaders and Leon. Even the media didn’t fully know the details. Looking at Mina he realized that if she was really all in on their relationship, then she’d need to know. Once the media found out about their relationship the questions would begin and she would be asked about what happened. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out from the wrong people.

Mina could sense his hesitation, squeezing his hand gently she gave him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to tell me if you are not ready. I trust you and I want you to know you can trust me as well.” Could he? He was opening up to her completely and here she was sitting on a massive secret. How could she ask him to open up when she wasn’t? 

“I do trust you and I am unbelievably happy you trust me. What happened a few months ago really changed me. The media doesn’t even know what truly happened. I’m afraid that once you hear what I’m about to tell you, you’ll think differently of me.” He stood up and looked down at her. 

“It would honestly take something massive for me to think differently of you, Ry. I don’t care who you were before we met, all that matters is who you are now.” 

How in Arceus name did he get so lucky to be with someone so understanding and accepting? Taking a deep breath he pulled his thoughts together. 

“A few months ago I decided to date a girl I had met on Pokegram. She seemed pretty normal, had a decent sized following and everything started out great. I didn’t think anything could go wrong. She was popular and so was I. I figured that would balance out any potential problems as far as people thinking she was using me for publicity. I...I was very wrong.” 

*~* 

Mina sat on the bed in shock of what he had told her. Everything he had gone through in just a few months and yet he was still the sweet and funny guy infront of her. 

“So now you know.” Raihan was sitting at the edge of the bed, his back to her. “If we decide to do this, to be a couple. You could be hounded with questions about what happened. Not to mention, you won’t really get any privacy once we go public.” He didn’t want to face her, if she said no he would be heartbroken. 

The lack of privacy wasn’t exactly new to her. From the moment she had made her debut as Lyla, she was never truly alone. It wasn’t until she was on tour in Unova that she began to travel alone. It had taken months to convince her manager to even let her travel alone. But it was well worth the time. 

Was she ready to possibly give up that freedom again? To be photographed whenever they enter a town or even while she’s trying to locate a skittish Pokémon. 

Sighing Mina stood up and walked over to Raihan, kneeling in front of him she looked up at his face and smiled. 

“I know this won’t be easy. But I think that, as long as you are there, I’ll be ok.” She rested her hand on his, they were clasped in front of him and she could tell he was lost in thought. 

She could easily say no, continue on in her private life as a researcher. Never being harassed by paparazzi and media, being as free as a ponyta. Raihan would miss her, something about her was calming to him. Mina filled that empty dark space within him with light and happiness. 

“Ry? Did you hear me?” 

Raihan was pulled from his dark thoughts to Mina kneeling in front of him. The look she was giving him showed that she was waiting for a reply. What had she said? He was so lost in thought he had missed it completely. 

“Huh? I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

“I said I’m willing to do this if you are.” Mina squeezed his hand gently. 

Raihan smiled brightly before squeezing her hand back. “Really? You’re really up to trying this?” 

Mina felt warm at the sight of his smile. It was so cute she giggled and nodded. “Of course I am. What happened is in the past and it doesn’t need to define our relationship.” 

Raihan felt like he was in a dream. How in the world had he gotten so lucky? Pulling her gently, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.” 

Minas heart soared at his words, he was so happy and that made her happy. But that small nagging voice in her head reminded her that she was still lying to him. She needed to come clean. “Ry?” 

Raihan pulled her away and looked at her. “Yeah?” 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Arceus this was hard, she was so terrified how he’d react. Her secret was so big, so important. It could change the entire dynamic of their relationship. 

“Ok.” He looked at her concerned, ready for whatever she had to say. It couldn’t be too bad compared to what he had told her. “Go ahead.” 

“Well, you see…” Mina took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything. 

_Bzzzt Bzzzt_

Oh thank Arceus! She needed a moment to get her thoughts together. Pulling away she sighed. “I’m sorry. Let me just check this real quick.” 

“Yeah of course.” Raihan smiled and watched as she looked at the caller ID on her phone. “Is it important? You can take it if you need to.” 

“It’s...it’s Professor Ivy.” Mina hadn’t heard her voice in a while. Usually they communicated through texts or emails. Their schedules just never allowed for a phone call or a meeting. 

“Really? You should definitely take it then!” Raihan stepped away from her and headed towards the door. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Mina looked at him surprised, was he really just going to leave?

“I heard your stomach growl about thirty minutes ago.” Chuckling he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time. “The curry shop down the street should still be open. I’ll go grab us dinner.” 

Mina smiled and nodded “ok, hurry back?” 

“Of course , Princess.” He winked at her before heading out the door. 

Mina smirked before answering her call. 

~*~

It didn’t take Raihan too long to grab curry for them both. He had learned quickly that Mina preferred spicy smoked-poke tail curry, extra spicy. He had tried a small bit once and felt like his mouth was on fire. How she could handle it he would never know. 

For himself he had picked up his favorite, Sweet Fried-Food Curry. He could remember the first time he had eaten it in front of Leon and Sonia, they had thought he was absolutely insane for eating it. But something about that sweet,oily, salty taste was absolutely amazing to him. 

He could still see the silly face Mina had made when she tried it. It was an acquired taste and not a lot of people enjoyed it. It was clear that she was one of them, but she had tried to play it off as good but not her style. Too bad the face she made had betrayed her. Chuckling to himself he continued to walk down the road back to the hotel. 

“Milo?” He was surprised to see the grass gym leader out on the road. He had had a long day of gym battles and must have been exhausted. “What are you doing out this late?” 

Milo smiled brightly at Raihan. “Hey dragon boy! I could ask you the same thing.”

The two gym leaders met in the middle of the road and Raihan inhaled as he was suddenly swept up in a big Ursaring hug. Chuckling he steadied himself as he was placed down, making sure not to shake up his and Minas food too much. 

“I’m picking up a late night dinner for Mina and I.” Raihan held the bag of food up for Milo to see. 

Milo looked at Raihan warily. “I take it that means you two talked?”

Raihan nodded “ She took everything really well, and she’s actually willing to try and be a couple.” The smile on his face was evidence of how happy he really was. 

Milo nodded, he was glad they had talked. It was important for there to be honesty between them if things were to work out. 

“And what about you? Shouldn’t you be home resting? You had a lot of challengers today.” Raihan looked over at the red headed gym leader. He didn’t look too worn out from the challenge earlier. 

“Yeah, had about twenty-seven challengers. About twenty-three of them are moving onto Nessa.” He always felt bad about the challengers who wouldn’t be moving on, usually they were younger kids and had multiple chances to try again ahead of them. But it still hurts to see their little faces drop when they’re Eevee or Pichu would faint. He offered them lessons after the battle and helped train them during the off season. Usually they’d beat him the following year and move onto Nessa. 

“Not a bad batch then. Think any of them will beat our new champion?” Raihan knew that less than five of them would make it to him, hell only about fourteen of them would make it past Kabu. The old man was the third gym and essentially the gatekeeper to the rest of the league. It was still scary for Raihan to battle him for fun. The old man had gotten way too close to beating him too many times. 

“There’s a few that’ll give her a run for her money that’s for sure. But I think our champion can handle them.” Milo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He would t say he hated being the first gym, in fact it was nice to be the easiest gym in the league. It meant he could quickly get back to the family farm and his precious Wooloo. 

_Baaaaaa!_

Milo looked down at Wooloo next to his feet. The fluffy Pokémon gave him one final look before continuing ahead without him.

“Well nice to see you too, Wooloo.” Raihan chuckles before looking back to Milo. “I’m sorry, am I keeping you?” 

Milo shook his head “I’m actually early.” Blushing he cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m heading to the bakery to walk Faye home actually.” 

Raihan grinned excitedly. “ So, you finally asked her out then?” 

Milo chuckled before nodding. “Kind of. I was gonna ask her out tonight. “ Rubbing the back of his head he sighed. “She wasn’t able to come to the challenge today. She had to prep some things for her shop tomorrow. So, I’m hoping to ask her to lunch tomorrow.” 

“Just keep being yourself. She’ll definitely say yes.” Raihan motioned to the bag of food in his hand. “I should probably get this to Mina before it gets cold.

“Yeah, I should get going to the bakery. Maybe we can do a double date sometime. If Faye says yes of course.” Milo began to walk towards the bakery. 

Raihan waved to him and nodded. “She will! And that sounds like a fun night to me!”

Once Milo was a decent way down the road, Raihan continued towards the hotel. A double date? That would be interesting to say the least. When was the last time he had been on an actual date? The whole dinner,movies,dessert? Mina would probably look amazing dressed up in a fancy dress, a beautiful necklace against her tan skin. 

Raihan paused in the road and held the necklace around his neck carefully. Looking up at the star filled sky he wondered what it would be like to meet a legendary Pokémon. Arceus,Dialga,Jirachi, or even Rayquaza. Man, what he wouldn’t give to battle Rayquaza. 

The life Mina had, that freedom to explore the world, to meet exotic and new Pokémon. Raihan envied her so much. He had spent his entire life in Galar, only ever seeing Hoenn and other parts of the world on TV. Nessa had asked him to go with her to Kalos for a photo shoot a few years ago, but he wasn’t able to get the time away from the gym. He regretted missing that chance. 

Raihan thought about how his mother used to tell him stories of Johto and how beautiful it was. She had been born in Violet City and had met his father at a gala event at the historical society in Goldenrod City. His mother, Rosetta, was an art historian while his father, Langston, was the gym leader of Hammerlock. A position that he gladly passed to Raihan when he was fifteen. Raihan had of course earned the job, defeating his father in a highly televised event, after going through all the other gym leaders in the challenge. That was the same year Leon had become champion. 

The situation hadn’t been too bad. Sure he wasn’t champion, but he got to work with his mom and dad for a while. Rosetta had been in charge of the important artwork of Galars history, as such it was no surprise that Raihan had been trained to carefully tend to the art and take care of it. When his mother retired, he had requested that the position be combined with his own as gym leader. Something the Chairman had been hesitant about in the beginning, but had warmed up to it after Raihan had protected one of the tapestries from being stolen. The thief wasn’t expecting the gym leader or his Duraludon to be waiting outside for him. Fearful of what would be done to him, he had dropped the scroll and ran. Raihan had dived in hopes of catching it before it hit the ground, but was sadly a few steps too short. 

Raihan had spent two days straight carefully drying and cleaning the tapestry. It had landed in a muddy puddle and was nearly destroyed. His mother had been so proud of him for taking care of it himself, though a bit mad at him for not asking her for help. After that, security had been upped regarding all historical art and that tapestry in particular was stored in the Chairman’s office. 

Sighing, Raihan continued his walk back to the hotel. No doubt Mina was wondering where he was at this point. 

Fingers still wrapped around the necklace, Raihans thoughts wandered to his father. Their relationship had been close, his father had taken him to the gym nearly everyday to learn about Pokémon. Langston had even given him his first Pokémon, Duraludon. Years of memories were stored within the walls of Hammerlocke gym, each one happy and sad. Even the saddest one of all. His father's funeral. 

Langston had passed away many years ago from an illness. It was a quick and peaceful death, but still hard all the same. Raihan knew that his father had lived a full and happy life, traveling the world and seeing amazing places, even meeting his mother in a totally different region. Still, the pain of his passing had affected Raihan hard, a subtle reminder that things could change at any moment. While his parents had traveled and truly explored who they were, he remained in Galar. The funeral was a large event, countless trainers had either battled his father, or watched his battles. It was held at the stadium, his father's second home, and was filled with champions and gym leaders from all over the world. That night, as they lowered his father's casket into the ground, Raihan promised to leave Galar and finally see the things his father had seen, meet the love of his life and really find his place in the world. 

Here he was, years later and still in Galar and still the gym leader of Hammerlocke. The only thing that seemed to be going right was Mina. He wouldn’t say she was the love of his life, not yet. They had really only just started their romantic relationship, it was still too early to tell. He couldn’t have his heart broken by jumping to conclusions. Not again. 

Raihan was pulled from his thoughts when he arrived at the main door to the hotel. He hadn’t realized how lost in thought he had been until now. 

“Snap out of it, Ry.” Speaking to himself he shook his head quickly. Inside waiting for him was the sweetest,silliest, most caring woman he had ever met. Dwelling on the past would do nothing more than bring him down. Taking a deep breath he headed inside. 

~*~ 

Mina wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, or even how long it had been. All she knew was that Raihan was back, it was dark in the room and he was trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Ry?” Sitting up groggily she rubbed her eyes to try and wake up. 

Stopping, Raihan moved towards her. “Hey Princess, I didn’t wake you up did I?” 

Mina shook her head before reaching over and switching on the bedside light. The dim yellow glow of the bulb spread out across the room, not fully reaching the corners and leaving them dark. Judging from the darkness outside the window, it was at least still nighttime. Stifling a yawn she blinked a few more times, she was exhausted. 

Raihan could see how sleepy she was, he had checked his phone in the elevator and realized he had been gone for over an hour. Apparently that had been long enough for Mina to fall asleep. 

“Hey, you should go back to sleep. You look sleepy.” Raihan knelt in front of her and smiled at the tired grin she gave him. 

“You’re back finally.” Sniffing the air, her smile grew wider. “You brought curry!!” 

Raihan felt his heart flutter at the sound of excitement in her voice. He loved how excited she got over small things, like curry and the prospect of seeing a new Pokémon. “Got you your favorite. It should still be warm. Are you still hungry?” 

“Mhmm!” Mina happily, yet sleepily, made her way off the bed. Letting out another yawn she made her way to the small table in their room where the food was. She was surprised to feel Raihan’s arm around her waist picking her up. “What are you doing, silly?” 

“I know it’s not a long walk to the table. But I wanted to carry you there for some reason.” He held her bridal style and grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.Looking into her hazel eyes he found himself lost in them once again. There was something about them that drew him in. It was the same way a mysterious forest would draw people in. Mina was a mystery, he knew a good amount about her, but he had this feeling there was more to her. 

“Raihan? If you’re gonna kiss me, you should hurry before I jump out of your arms and make a run for the food.” Letting out a soft chuckle she tapped him playfully on the nose. 

Raihan was pulled from his thoughts by Mina’s voice. “Oh? I guess I’ll have to kiss you then.” Leaning in he kissed her cheek, and then kissed it again, and again, and again to the adorable sound of her giggles and squeals for him to stop. Laughing heartily he walked over to the table and placed her down in her seat. 

“That wasn’t the kiss I was expecting. But I’ll take it. For now.” Winking playfully at him she moved her attention to the bag of food. It smelled so amazing, and spicy. “You got my favorite?” She was surprised that he had taken the time to remember her favorite curry. That was something she wasn’t used to. 

“Of course, I knew there was no way you’d eat mine. So I made sure to get your favorite and I watched them add the extra spice.” Reaching into the bag he pulled out a container of rice and a container filled with her curry. Cracking the lid open, the spicy smell of the curry filled the area around them. 

“Yeah, yours is...odd to say the least. But thank you, that was really sweet of you.” Mina inhales the scent of the curry and sighed peacefully. This was exactly what she needed after a big performance, the warm spice of good late night curry and the wonderful company of a friend. No, not just a friend, her boyfriend. Smiling, she pulled the containers towards her and began to eat while Raihan opened his. 

“So, how did your call with Professor Ivy go?” Raihan mixed his curry and rice together carefully. 

“It went really well actually. She’s actually coming to Galar in two weeks. Apparently her mentor lives here with her granddaughter. A Professor Magnolia?” Mina took a bite out of her curry and hummed happily, it was so good. 

“Oh yeah? I’ve known Magnolia's granddaughter, Sonia, for years now. We went through our gym challenge together along with Leon. He was our champion for years, up until last year.” Dipping one of his fries into his curry he ate it happily. The sweet taste mixed with the salty grease of the fries and he sighed in content. 

“Well that’s convenient. I guess Magnolia is retiring so they’re throwing a party for her after the fire gym challenge? Ivy wants me there some kind of ‘mentor to mentor to mentor’ thing.” It would be nice to see Ivy again, she had so much she wanted to share with her. 

“The big party? That’s amazing, we can go together!” It would be the perfect place for them to go public, a large number of journalists would be there and photographers as well. Mina would look stunning in a blue dress, or maybe even a sexy black one. He had to stop himself from daydreaming about her. 

“You’ll be there? Oh that’s perfect, I won’t have to go alone.” Mina felt a small weight lifted off her shoulder, no doubt Ivy would try hooking her up with some other mentee. 

“All the gym leaders will be there. Magnolia gave all of us our starters. Well, not Kabu, or Opal, but maybe Melony? No matter what, she’s super important to the region. I heard that the chairman was going to ask Lyla to do a performance there as well.” He took a bite out of his curry and thought about what songs Lyla might perform. 

“Really? That would be interesting.” Crap, that could cause some serious problems if she was asked to perform. She couldn’t be in two locations at the same time in the same event. Mina made a mental note to talk to Rachel tomorrow when she met up with her. 

“Oh yeah. My friend texted me asking to meet up for brunch tomorrow. I’d be gone for two hours at most?” She wasn’t sure if he needed to head back to his gym or not and didn’t want him waiting around for her if he did. “If you need to get back to your gym I could catch a taxi after the brunch and meet you there.” 

“Nah, I can hang out here and help you find that Meowth. You still haven’t found it right?” Raihan knew how important that Meowth was to her and her research, he wanted to help in whatever way he could. 

“That sounds like a perfect day to me.” Walking around the romantic countryside looking for a Pokémon? It was practically the perfect date for Mina. 

~*~ 

After they finished eating they laid in bed next to each other, sleep pulling at both of them. 

Mina hummed softly as she laid with her head on Raihans chest. The warmth he exerted, as well as the rise and fall of his chest, slowly drifting her off to sleep. 

Raihan ran his hands through her hair as they relaxed in the bed. He could easily fall asleep like this. The events of the day ran through his head. From meeting with Leon, to the concert, to meeting Lyla and most importantly, coming clean to Mina. To say he was emotionally and mentally drained was an understatement. 

Raihan had revealed his true self to her and she had accepted him. Even after knowing about his last relationship and the media shit storm that would hit once they went public, she still wanted to be with him. Looking down at her he let out a content sigh before speaking. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Mina. You have no idea what that means to me. I promise not to betray that trust and to always tell you the truth.” 

Mina had her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. She had heard what he said, she loved that he trusted her. But she wondered how he would react once he knew her secret. She had vowed to tell him that night, but here she was chickening out. How pathetic could she be? 

How long could she keep this secret from him before it blew up in her face.? She needed to talk to Nessa immediately. Perhaps she could lead her in the right direction on how to tell him. 

“Goodnight, Mina.” Raihan leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head before leaning back against the bed and closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Raihan.” Mina thought to herself before slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are. Raihan’s secret is out in the open. 
> 
> Mina...was close. But she’s a chicken, what can I say. 
> 
> I know a lot of you are probably wondering what Raihan told Mina, but that’s a story for another chapter. ;) 
> 
> I really hope to get the next chapter out in a more acceptable timeframe. 
> 
> As for Milos love interest, I’m hoping to have a mini fic out for them soon as well. 
> 
> Please continue to leave comments on what songs you’d like to see or just let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on tumblr for updates and art!


	8. Update

Hey everyone, I just wanted to give all of you a quick update on the state of this fic. 

I have every intention of finishing this fic. 

However, about a week after the last update I had a family emergency come up and had to fly across the country to deal with it. It hit me pretty hard and I’ve been dealing with it mentally ever since.

The family emergency, mixed with the state of the country and the Covid lockdown has sent me into a rough place. I’m trying my best to pull myself out of this rut and get back to writing. 

I do not want to leave all of you hanging when it comes to Mina and Raihans adventures. 

Thank you all for sticking with me as I try to get back into my normal rhythm. 

Stay safe, stay healthy, and hopefully I’ll have a new chapter for you all soon. 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it’s been a hot minute since I actually posted a fanfic instead of letting it sit in my folder. This is currently planned to be a long fanfic, each gym will have their own chapter as well as a few chapters letting us see what Mina/Lyla is up to on her adventures. 
> 
> What songs would you like Mina/Lyla to sing at each gym? What types of other performers would you like to see her interact with? Heck! Let me know what other Pokémon from the many other regions in the series you’d like to see her have! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
